More Than Yellowed Pages
by kijani
Summary: Things in Harry's 7th year get interesting when Dumbledore gives him a special bday gift: his father's old dream journal. However, more surprises await him...HPLL AND RWHG. FINISHED!
1. Chapter One

**A/n:** Hey all! This is my new HP story! I hope you guys like it! Please read and review and let me know!

**Summary: **Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts is turning out to be a lot more than he bargained for when Harry finds a 'special' old journal of his fathers...

**Matches: **HP/LL, RW/HG, GW/NL

More Than Yellowed Pages Chapter One 

Harry glared at his bedside clock as if he hated it. It was 12:01. He had been seventeen for a whole minute. A small but admirable stack of birthday presents from his friends at Hogwarts was piled next to his owl, Hedwig's cage. She hooted contently, and Harry returned to doing what he had been doing: writing a letter to Professor Remus Lupin.

_'Dear Lupin,_

_School starts soon. As of two minutes ago, I was old enough to sit in on the meetings- you know the ones I'm talking about...I've been curious as to what's been going on all summer? The Muggle news doesn't say anything, of course. It is completely useless being stuck on Pivet Drive all summer. I have half a mind to set out for Diagon Alley myself...don't worry, though. As you know, I have promised Professor Dumbledore that I would be a good boy this summer...and despite how much I want to, I figured I had better stick to my word this time around._

_The Dursley's are being nice to me this summer. At least now, I seem to exist. I think they are most happy about the prospect of getting to officially kick me out of their house at the end of the school year. I don't know who's happier, really, but I have never heard my uncle Vernon whistle so much in my life._

_I wanted to ask you, if maybe you knew anything about something that Dumbledore sent me as a birthday present this year...it is some kind of book. There is a design on the front that looks like a horse, and the pages of it are very old. I tried to read it, but the writing isn't in English. I don't know what language it is. Dumbledore says the book is an old family heirloom, and since you are the closest thing to family (besides the Dursleys) that I have left, I thought you might know something about it?_

_Thanks! Hope to see you sometime soon!_

_-Harry'_

He finished the letter, read it once over, and gave it to Hedwig. She promptly flew out his window. He yawned, placed his quill on the nightstand next to his bed, and drew the covers back over his head. Before he knew it, his Uncle Vernon was practically pounding down his bedroom door.

"Get up, boy! You're supposed to make breakfast this morning!" he yelled.

"I make breakfast every morning," Harry grumbled.

Harry emerged from his room, his naturally unruly hair strewn about his head. He yawned, passing his uncle in the hall without so much as an acknowledgement glare.

"Dudley is having some of his friends over this weekend, Harry. You are to stay in your room and leave them alone..." his aunt was saying.

Harry smiled. "Can I have a friend over?"

His uncle turned a dark shade of violet. "One of _those _people? From that freak place?" he roared.

"Why not? After September first, you'll never have to see me or my freak friends again, right?" he smirked at his uncle. He was only trying to make him angry, but was surprised when his uncle nodded his agreement.

"You are to stay up in your room. None of that funny business...and it will be at the end of the summer, that way I can make sure that you get on that stupid train on time, understood?"

Harry blinked several times, and nodded excessively. _Happy birthday to me..._ he smiled.

That night, Harry was even more delighted to see that Lupin had already sent Hedwig back with a reply to his letter. He unfolded it and smiled at Hedwig, who affectionately nipped at his finger.

_'Harry,_

_Thought that Dumbledore might have already explained the book to you. I know what it is. It was your father's dream journal (not that fluff that the Muggles sell-a real one). The reason you can't read the writing is because it isn't in any language...and technically, it isn't a journal about your father's dreams...how can I explain? Each page is a different entry...a different day in your dad's life...the journal is responsible for your dreams, Harry. It was kind of like one of your dad's little Home-Ec. Projects. I'll be able to explain to you how to use it when I see you at school._

_Dumbledore and I have an even bigger surprise to tell you about once you get here...but I wouldn't want to get you all excited too soon. I guess I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express September first!_

_Best Wishes,_

_-Professor R J Lupin.'_

Harry scratched his head. Was Lupin coming back to teach at Hogwarts? What had he meant when he said that they had an 'even bigger surprise' for him? Why wouldn't Lupin ever give him straight answers to his questions? He frowned, folded the letter back up, and stuffed it in his desk drawer with several others.

Once again, Harry found the day coming quickly to a close. The sun sat low on the horizon. He smiled and stared out the window. "Less than two months, and I'm home free..." he whispered to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n: How'd you like it? Please review and let me know!**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Sorry 'bout the delay, folks! I have spent the last couple days studying for a test in AP Language, and I kind of put my writing into the back of my mind. Anyway, here's the second chapter, and thanks to all of you who have reviewed the first one! Please review and let me know what you think of this one!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**More Than Yellowed Pages**

**Chapter Two**

"You don't know what he's talking about?" Ron scratched his head.

"No, of course not. It's like the two of them talk in code whenever they talk to me or something. I don't understand them at all." Harry shrugged.

"Have you tried to enchant it or anything? Maybe there is some kind of spell you have to use for it to work right?"

"Considering it was my father's, you're probably right," Harry nodded.

Ron smiled. "I bet you we could figure it out!"

"No!" Harry jumped. "Lupin tried to explain it...I think we best leave it alone until we see him. I think he's coming back to Hogwarts. He said he'd see me on the train. What else could that mean?"

"That's great!" Ron laughed. He paused. "Hey, Harry, have you heard from Luna this summer?" he asked, and suddenly his voice had quieted to a whisper.

He frowned, realizing that she hadn't exactly answered any of his owls. "No...why? What's wrong? She hasn't answered any of the owls I've sent...."

"She's been writing to Hermione, mate. Something's happened. Her father...he died...Luna is staying with relatives..._Muggle _relatives, Harry..." Ron explained.

Harry was red with anger. "WHAT?!" he screamed. "Is she all right? Why wouldn't she write me? Are they treating her okay?"

"She didn't want you to know, mate."

"Why?" demanded Harry. "It doesn't make sense!"

"He was murdered, Harry. Apparently, he was about to publish a big story about _You-Know-Who's_ whereabouts...he thought _You-Know-Who_ was hiding in Godric's Hollow..."

"Voldemort killed Luna's father!" Harry gasped. "Oh god, Ron! I could _kill_ you! Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't Hermione? What is wrong with the two of you, huh?" he vented.

"She made us swear, Harry. Besides, we haven't heard anything from her in about a week. She stopped writing. Hermione figured you'd blow your top if you knew, and we all know what Dumbledore said..." Ron sighed.

Harry frowned deeply, momentarily ignoring the urge to strangle Ron. "Where's she staying at, Ron? We have to go get her. We can't just leave her. Do you have any idea what it's like to live with the Dursleys? I can't imagine there would be worse Muggles, but we can't just leave her..."

"I know, mate. We can't exactly fly out your window on broomsticks, either now, can we?" he smirked.

Harry smiled suddenly. "Ron, hand me one of her letters! The telephone, Ron! We can call information and call her on the telephone!"

"Telly- fone?" Ron looked as if he was in agony.

"Never mind...I'll handle it." He groaned hopelessly. He snatched the letter from Ron's hands.

"Yes, can I speak with Luna, please?" Harry asked.

There was a pause. "Hello?"

"Luna!"

"Harry! How did you know I was...oh, Ron is there, huh?"

Harry sighed. "Are you all right? Are they treating you okay? We're going to come and get you!"

"Harry...don't. My aunt is crazy. If you show up...I can't go to Hogwarts anymore. She won't permit it. She hid my wand, Harry..."

Harry turned red. "She did what? I'm going to go to Dumbledore right now! You're only a month away from being able to legally do whatever in bloody hell you want to do. She isn't going to lock you up like that!"

"But, Harry, what can..."

"She won't, do you hear? You belong at Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione and...me..." he sighed.

"Harry?"

"Huh?"

"Thanks..."

"Come on, Ron. We're taking my father's cloak. Grab my broom. It's in the closet." He pointed.

"Where are we going?" Ron asked, puzzled.

"Grimuald Place. I have a feeling that everyone is probably going to be gathered there. And if Luna's father was killed because of his article, maybe they can explain what in the world is going on!"

"But we have to catch the train tomorrow!"

"Dumbledore can come back for our trunks once he knows what's going on!" Harry insisted. He grabbed his father's dream journal off of his nightstand.

"I can't believe we found it, mate! I thought we would freeze to death before we got here!" Ron shivered.

Harry muttered the password, and pushed open the door. Professor Dumbledore, Professor Lupin, the Weasley twins, and Professor Snape stared at him and Ron as they entered.

"You shouldn't be here," hissed Snape. "You should be getting ready to get on the train in the morning!"

"We're not going anywhere! Luna's father was killed, and now she's staying with her aunt! And does anyone know why? I do! Because her dad knew where Voldemort was!" he growled.

"Harry, we are aware of what has happened." Dumbledore answered calmly.

Harry stared. "We have to go get her, Dumbledore! We can't leave her there! She'll be seventeen in about a month! It's just not right! She doesn't belong there!" he argued.

Dumbledore nodded. "I understand, Harry. You have read my thoughts. I shall send for your school things. Hermione is upstairs, Ron." He paused and pointed. "Go tell her that we are taking a trip to London."

Ron nodded, and ran up the stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Had to leave it here, peoples. It's not that I ran out off things to say...oh, no. It's more along the lines of the fact that I didn't want to run into two topics on one chapter. The next one shall be posted soon. Please tell me what you think of this one!**


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Spiffy reviews! I'm glad everyone likes this one! Here is chapter three! Please read and review!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**More Than Yellowed Pages**

**Chapter Three**

"We can't possibly just barge in there like crazy people, can we?" Hermione gulped.

"Why not?" suggested Harry. "Luna's aunt probably already thinks of us that way, anyway...especially if she is anything like my aunt and uncle..." he scowled.

Ron nodded. "Point taken. So, who's going to ring the door bell?"

"I am." Dumbledore smiled.

It was only about ten seconds before someone came to the door. That someone was Luna. She was still in her pajamas, and her hair was going every which way. She looked as if she had done nothing but sleep for the past week, but her expression brightened the moment she saw Dumbledore and her friends.

"Dumbledore! Harry! Ron! Hermione!" She gasped. Her voice softened quickly. "My aunt is in the living room. Would you like to come in?" she asked.

The moment her aunt saw the strange people, she jumped in surprise. "Luna Lovegood! How dare you let these freaks into my home!" she bellowed.

_Exactly like my aunt and uncle, _Harry thought to himself.

"Ms. Lovegood, honestly, there is no need for name calling," whispered Dumbledore calmly. "If I may have a word with you?" he requested.

She scowled at him, cursed under her breath, and invited everyone into the room. "What is it?" she demanded of him. "I have things to do today, and I don't need you to be taking up my precious time with your nonsense." She growled.

"Calm down, Ms. Lovegood. I came to discuss Luna's schooling. I have heard that you will not be allowing her to return to Hogwarts for her final year...is this true?"

Luna nodded, but her aunt was the one who spoke. "I will not send her back to that place." She huffed. "She doesn't need to be there..."

"Why not?" demanded Dumbledore, growing slightly impatient with the woman's short temper with him. "Do you not realize what has happened? Haven't you been informed of the consequences of what you are doing?"

"Consequences?" she yelled. "Do I look like I care whether or not she learns to pull a rabbit out of a hat or not?"

Dumbledore frowned, and turned to Hermione, who smiled at Luna and quietly led her from the room. Dumbledore cleared his throat once Luna was gone, and stared at the woman across from him. "Madam, you are blind." He said softly. "The girl's father was murdered by one of the strongest wizards in our world for possessing information regarding his whereabouts. Luna knew everything that went on in her father's business. It is doubtful that she did _not_ know about the article that ultimately cost him his life. Don't you see? He will come after her, and he will come after you. By keeping her here, you are endangering your life as well as hers...."

"That is all a bunch of cadswallop!" she spat.

"Oh, really?" Harry smirked, no longer able to contain himself. "Look lady, Voldemort is a killer. He killed my parents, he killed Luna's dad, and he's going to come after her unless you let her go back to school where Dumbledore can protect her!" He was a bright red color by this time.

The woman gasped and took a step back. "Contain yourself, child!"

"The boy is right, madam." Whispered Dumbledore. "The girl needs protection. Right now, the safest place for her to be is back in our world, at Hogwarts."

She nodded. "If she goes, she can not return here." She whispered sternly.

Dumbledore nodded sadly. "I am sorry that you feel that way, madam..." he sighed. "But I am glad you are allowing us to do what is best for Luna."

-----------------------

"What all did she say?" asked Luna, dragging her trunk to a pink car that was parked outside her aunt's house. "I didn't think she would ever let me come back, and you convinced her in less than an hour!"

"She isn't going to let you come back, Luna." Harry whispered.

Luna blinked. "You mean I don't have to go back?"

Dumbledore nodded. "It would appear that way, yes. Don't worry, though. At the end of this year, there will be a career orientation. More than half the students are set up with work and accommodations before the year's end." He explained. "I know that seems like it is a ways away, but you should definitely be considering it right now."

Luna nodded. She paused. "Is that car taking us to King's Cross?" she asked.

He nodded. "I will see you all again after the feast tomorrow. Good luck," he smiled as the car drove off.

--------------------------------

"Luna, are you sure you're all right?" asked Hermione.

She nodded. "I'm excited to be going back to school."

"Not that," Harry whispered, "everything else. Are you all right about everything else?" he asked.

She sighed, paused for a while, and finally nodded. "I'm dealing with it. I miss my dad a lot. But I'm also scared. He was obviously on to something if Voldemort had to..." her voice broke. "Is he going to come after me, too?"

Harry did not answer. The train had stopped. They had reached Hogwarts at last. Ginny, who had been quite silent throughout most of the trip, stood and smiled in an effort to lighten the mood. "Good to be back home, eh, Harry?" she grinned.

He nodded, frowned, and took out his father's old dream journal. He opened it to the first page, and gasped. Where there had previously been the mysterious unknown language, he now saw nothing except the date, nearly thirty years ago, and a blank page.

"What is it, Harry?" asked Ron. "Hey! All that weird stuff is gone!" he noticed.

The door to the cabin swung open, and in stepped Professor Lupin. "Interesting, isn't it Harry? Tonight, you get to see how it works..."

"Huh?" he groaned.

"I told you it was a dream journal, didn't I?" he frowned. "Well, technically, it has nothing to do with _his_ dreams. It's like an account of his life. It will provide you with your dreams...show you what he did back when he was here. It's ingenious, actually. Never did quite figure out how he was able to do it..."

Harry blinked. "And what about the 'surprise' you were talking about in the owl you sent me? What did you mean? What is it?"

"Come with me to my office, Harry. I can explain everything to you there. Ms. Lovegood," Dumbledore smiled down at her, "you may want to come along as well. I think you may both find this information very...interesting..." his eyes darkened over.

"What is it, headmaster?" Harry had repeated this same question over and over about fifty times by the time they had reached Dumbledore's office.

"Have a seat," Dumbledore offered.

Luna and Harry sat. Luna blinked in confusion, and studied the old man in front of them. "What's wrong Dumbledore?" she asked after several moments of silence had passed between them.

He pulled out a piece of paper. "This is Harry's parent's will. They left him the money in their Gringott's account, various items of magical and sentimental value, and...all of their land in Godric's Hollow." He finished.

"Godric's Hollow?" Luna gasped. "My father said..."

"I know what your father said, Luna. That is part of the reason I wanted you to be here. The two of you are in grave danger. Something recently sprang up in the Department of Mysteries that..."

Harry cut him off. "The Department of Mysteries?" His cheeks reddened in anger. "What exactly does the ministry have to do with any of this? They didn't even believe me until last year! They're a bunch of hypocrites!" he growled.

"It has everything to do with it, Harry." Dumbledore whispered.

"Meaning...?" he frowned.

"There is a new prophecy in the Department of Mysteries, Harry. Foretold quite recently, I imagine...it involves you and Luna." He frowned. "I was not supposed to tell you, but I can only imagine the consequences of not informing you of what could happen if..."

Luna gulped. "What? What is it?"

Dumbledore frowned deeply. "It came from Professor Trelawny herself. I know that she seems rather worldly to you, Harry, but you are going to want to hear this..." he explained before Harry had time to object. He cleared his throat. "People are not supposed to know their futures, but I am telling you in hopes that you can prevent what may happen..."

"Out with it, Dumbledore!" demanded Harry shortly.

"According to the prophecy, the child of Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter will be born one year from now on Halloween night..."

Luna nearly screamed, "At eighteen?", but clapped her hand over her mouth so that only a small yelp could be heard. She nodded for Dumbledore to continue.

Dumbledore sighed. "The child will be powerful from the onset. If Voldemort lives until the child's first birthday..." he paused.

"What?" demanded Luna, growing angrier by the second.

"On Halloween night two years from now, Voldemort will again resurface in Godric's Hollow. Instead of coming after you and Harry, it will be the baby he seeks. And he will succeed, Harry...after he has killed the Boy Who Lived...."

Luna did scream this time. "Kill him? Why would Voldemort want to take...what in the world?" she stammered.

"Luna, calm down..." Harry whispered.

"Calm down? Are you _mad_? Were you listening? Unless we do something, you're going to die, and a baby we don't even have yet is going to become Voldemort's personal _play thing_!" she shook him.

He frowned, carefully loosening her grip on him. "That, Luna, is exactly why we are going to have to make sure that we don't give him the chance..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: All right, so here's where this one ends. Forewarning...the next one is rather long, and I do plan to span the actual story over a moderately long time period...I'll let you know when that happens though. Anyway, I hope you liked this one! Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: Okay...I was hoping you guys would do the foreshadowing thing and try to figure out what I might do, but that didn't really happen. I think I scared the crap out of some of you with the contents of the last chapter...but fear not! As some of you who know me may already be aware, I tend to have several tricks up my sleeve. You didn't think I'd get all climatic on you in the third chapter, did you? Shame on you! Well, here's chapter four! Please read and review...and I promise to try not to scare you!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**More Than Yellowed Pages**

**Chapter Four**

"Luna...seriously, calm down..." Harry whispered. Luna was sobbing rather loudly and catching very unnecessary attention from several of Harry's fellow Gryffindors. "We'll figure something out. I mean, if we know what happens, we have the ability to change it, right? It hasn't happened yet. Remember that."

"Yeah, Luna," nodded Hermione. "Everything will be fine. You'll see."

Luna wiped away a stray tear. "How is everything supposed to be fine?"

"We don't necessarily know how it will be fine, but it _is_ you and Harry we're talking about here. If it were anybody else, I'm not sure...but I doubt Harry is going to let anything bad happen..." Ron agreed with Hermione.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "I'm not going to let anything bad happen." He yawned, and glanced at the clock. "It's so late..." he frowned. "Luna, why don't you just stay in the girl's dormitories tonight, and I'll see you in the morning? I'm sure Dumbledore won't mind at all after tonight," he added.

She nodded. "I _am_ tired..." she frowned.

Harry stared suspiciously at his father's dream journal on the nightstand next to his bed. There was still nothing written on the page except the date that had appeared there earlier that day. Harry shrugged, yawned, and wrapped himself in his blankets. It wasn't too long until he drifted off into a very eventful sleep.

_"Lily, what do you think old Snape is up to? I bet he has his face buried in another Dark Arts book. He gives me the willies...want to go play with him?" It was Harry's father. _

_"Why don't we leave him be today, James? Besides, with Moony sick and all, we don't want to be off for too long..." His mother replied. _

_Harry could see them. They were young, alive, and in love. He watched closely as the day passed for them. It wasn't much different from his own experience at Hogwarts, right down to old Dumbledore. Harry smiled. He wished they could see them as clearly as he was watching them now..._

_"Wormtail, get a backbone! You can't let everyone push you around all the time, you know?" Harry turned red. He could see Wormtail, the man who would ultimately be responsible for his parents' deaths. _

_"I know Prongs. I'll keep that in mind..." he replied. _

_"Have you all forgotten to 'keep in mind' that we have a quiz in Defense Against the Dark Arts today? I'm not sure about you guys, but I'm going to head back to the castle for a little while. We have a few hours yet until Moony is...err...out of commission, and I say we get some studying in..." It was Sirius. _

_"Like you need it!" Lily laughed. _

_Sirius looked serious. "I think we all need it. With this whole Voldemort thing, I think we should all be extra careful, you know. I've heard some awful stories..." _

_Lily nodded. "When you say it that way, it does sound tempting," she agreed. _

_"Evans, Potter, the headmaster would like to see you..." It was McGonnagal...nearly thirty years younger, but it was her._

_Harry gasped. What did Dumbledore want with his parents? He followed them down the hallway, to the entrance of Dumbledore's office. _

"_You think he found those dung bombs?" Harry's father whispered. _

_Lily smiled. "You didn't! Not to Dumbledore, James!" _

"_They were meant for Filch, but I think he may have stumbled on them..." _

_Slowly, they ascended the stairway that led into Dumbledore's office. Harry had seen this place many times before on his own, and it appeared to be exactly the same. Dumbledore looked no different to Harry than he usually did. _

"_James...Lily..." frowned Dumbledore. "I have terrible news. Would you please sit down?" _

_Uh-oh. Harry had heard this conversation before. Only a couple hours ago Dumbledore had started a conversation like that with Luna and him. He could tell the direction in which this was headed, and he didn't like it. _

_Dumbledore talked for what seemed to Harry like an hour or more. Finally, he heard Dumbledore say, "So you agree? Then, I shall be the secret keeper. At the end of this year, the charm shall take effect..." _

"_No!" objected his father. "No offense, headmaster, but I was thinking Sirius could do it? He's been my best friend since I was little, and I just wouldn't be comfortable placing such a weight on your shoulders..." _

"_All right, well then, I suppose I'll talk to Sirius, then..." Dumbledore sighed. _

"_But James! Wouldn't Sirius be the first person anyone would think of? Think about it. You two have known each other for quite a while. Your friendship is common knowledge. I don't even hear your name around school unless it has Sirius's name attached to it..." _

"_Good point. Moony, then?" he suggested. _

"_Too risky. I love him to death, but when he gets sick, what can he do?" _

"_What about Peter?" suggested Dumbledore, and Harry's ears reddened. _

"_Peter?" Lily tried it out. "It sounds almost crazy, Dumbledore. I love him to death as well. He's a Marauder and always will be...but he's practically a squib, and cracks even during the simplest of tests...would it be wise to...?" _

"_Why not? He would be the last person anyone would suspect because of his status." James nodded. "Think about it, Lily..." _

"..._All right," she sighed. _

"No!" Harry screamed. He realized he was back in his bed. There was a cold sweat dripping down his body, and there was no light in the sky outside the window. He frowned. Ron was still sleeping, so it would have to wait until morning. The dream journal on his bedside was full of handwriting now. It wasn't his, but he recognized it from the Marauder's Map...it was his father's. "Weird..." he whispered.

"Harry, that is so cool...err...sort of," Ron smiled faintly. "I didn't mean it was cool as in _cool_, just neat..."

"That made no sense!" Hermione groaned. "So, Harry, the journal shows you the past while you are sleeping?" She waited, and he nodded. "So what you saw yesterday..."

"Was almost an exact repeat of the conversation Dumbledore had with Luna and I last night...excluding the mention of the charm that got my parents killed." He paused. "He better not even suggest it, because I won't even entertain the idea...."

Luna entered the room. "Entertain what idea?" she asked.

"The one that got my parents killed," Harry groaned. "I just watched the whole thing like it was on television last night while I was asleep..." he growled. "That was the stupidest idea I've ever heard of..."

Luna frowned deeply. "I have a better one, Harry. I was up most of last night thinking about it, actually, and I think it's a good one..." she admitted.

"What is it?" he asked eagerly.

"We just...we shouldn't see each other anymore, Harry. That's just it. If we aren't seeing each other, none of that will ever happen, right? You said yourself we could stop it from happening if we knew what it was, didn't you? Well, that's a way to stop it. We won't get married, or live in Godric's Hollow, or have that baby, and you won't die..."

Harry's face dropped. _What? No! _"Luna! No! That isn't the kind of solution I was talking about! We don't have to...I mean..." his mouth hung open. "You're serious?"

She nodded slowly. "Harry, I think I love you...and obviously in the future I do, too. But that is exactly why we can't see each other. Don't you see? It's too dangerous..."

"Luna..." Harry wrapped her in a hug. "I'm sorry about all of this..."

"Don't be sorry, Harry. Be happy." She smiled quickly and quietly left the Gryffindor common room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Here's to hoping you all liked this one! The fifth chapter should be up soon, so please read and review this one! Thanks a bundle! **


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: Thanks to anyone who reviewed the last chapter! I am glad you guys liked it! Not much else to say, except here is chapter five! Enjoy! Please read and review and tell me what you think!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

**More Than Yellowed Pages**

**Chapter Five**

"It's not that bad, Harry." Neville smiled. "Think of it this way...you and Luna are both going to live to be twenty, and..."

"Shut up." Harry warned.

Hermione blushed. "Harry! He was just trying to be supportive of you! Why don't you lighten up on him a little? He hasn't done anything to you!" she snapped.

"Sorry. It's just...I'm a little...let's go to Potions. If we're not five minutes early, Snape will count us tardy." He frowned and glanced at the pile of books on his nightstand. On top of his History of Magic book sat his father's dream journal. He glared at it hatefully before quickly leaving the room.

"All I'm saying Harry, is that maybe you ought to talk to her," whispered Ron as he dropped an eye of newt into his cauldron. "You have to tell her what you think about everything that's happened. She needs to know exactly how you feel. You can't help who you love, you know...no matter how much you try. I mean, look at Hermione..."

"Ron..." Hermione hissed for the fifth time, unnoticed. "Ron!"

"Mr. Weasley..." Snape growled. "Your potion is supposed to be purple. Does that look like purple to you? To me, it looks like yellow...and I will not accept yellow. You will take an F for today's assignment..." he smiled with satisfaction.

"...bloody hell..." groaned Ron.

"I tried to warn you, Ron! You didn't hear a word I said, did you?" Hermione chided him. "Well, it's your own fault then, I guess. Just be glad he didn't give you a..." she stopped.

There was a small explosion at the other end of the room. Once the black smoke had cleared, Neville's charred and bewildered face could be seen still peering into his cauldron.

"Detention!" shrieked Professor Snape. "How do you manage to mess up so badly, Longbottom? You are to report here after your last class so that you can clean the soot off of my ceiling!" he demanded.

"Yes, sir..." It was easy to tell that Neville had turned a bright shade of pink under all the ash on his face. Several students in the class laughed. Neville turned a brighter shade of pink, and began to feverishly clean up what was left of his workspace.

"Detention, again!" Neville sighed when he and the others were alone.

"You did practically blow up half the potions lab," Hermione pointed out.

Neville frowned. "I didn't actually mean to do it, though!"

"Yeah," agreed Ron. "He didn't actually mean to do it. Truthfully, I was expecting Harry to be the one to mess it up today..."

"You didn't do too hot yourself," Hermione reminded him politely. She looked sideways. "Um...I'll see you guys later! There's something that I have to do! I'll meet you in the common room when I'm done!" She gave Ron a quick peck on the cheek and hurried after a large group of Ravenclaw girls.

"What's she up to, Ron?" demanded Harry.

Ron shook his head. "I don't know, mate. I wish I did. I hardly ever know what's going on inside that complicated little head of hers."

"Back to the common room, then?" Neville nervously turned the two of them in the opposite direction, for out of the corner of his eye, Neville could see what it was that Hermione had to do. Her and Luna were engaged deep in conversation just outside of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. _Good luck, Hermione..._ he thought as he dragged Ron and Harry up the nearest flight of stairs.

Back in the common room, Harry sat in one of the larger red velvet chairs. He had his _Defense Against the Dark Arts _book opened on his lap, but he had no intention of doing his homework. He sighed. Finally deciding what he was going to do, Harry got up, leaving Ron, Ginny, and Neville behind him.

"Where are you going?" asked Ginny.

"I'll be back soon," was Harry's only reply.

"Harry..." Ron whispered. "Are you all right?"

"I'll let you know that once I get back," he said under his breath, although he doubted anyone behind him could hear his comment.

"I know how you feel, Harry. Luna has already been to see me twice since Monday, you know." Dumbledore smiled. "The only real advice that I can give to you is to pay attention to what your father is trying to show you with that dream journal of his. You may find that its contents are very useful to you in your situation." He sighed.

"Well, if Luna has already been here, then you already know that there is no reason to worry about that stupid prophecy about us. Now that there is no 'us' I'm pretty sure it won't come true..." Harry grumbled.

"Have faith, Harry." Dumbledore whispered. "Your father will show you the way..."

"What is that supposed to mean, Headmaster?" Harry whined. "I don't know what to do!"

"Maybe not right now, but you will one day soon, Harry..." he smiled.

"Look, Luna, it's obvious that you are both really stressed out right now. Harry is really upset over everything that's happened. Maybe if you just talked to him....I know he wants to talk to you, Luna..." Hermione sighed.

"You don't understand, Hermione! Don't you see? We can't be together! It isn't safe! He'll be killed, and I...what Dumbledore said...it was scary. It was really scary, Hermione. I don't think I could handle it. This was my solution. Now none of it can ever happen, and..."

Hermione nodded. "Maybe not, but how do you know, Luna? How do you really know that your solution will work? We all already know that Harry and Voldemort are sort of destined to clash...one way or another, he won't be able to avoid it. And he loves you, Luna. And I can tell that you love him. You can't deny that...and you can't help who you fall in love with..."

"I know, but..." began Luna.

"All I'm saying is that I think that you should talk to him. Hear his side of the story, Luna. It might surprise you."

"What are you talking about?"

Harry frowned, yawned, and laid his head down on his pillow. His father's dream journal had not moved from its place on the nightstand, and there was a new date in his father's handwriting at the top of the next old page. Harry sighed. _Great, just what I needed tonight..._he thought to himself.

Sleep did not come to him easy that night, but when it did, the visions began to flow, and Harry, once again, found himself lost in the past...

_"James, no! I won't do it! I won't keep this up if it means that..." Lily's voice broke. "I can't, James. I've thought about it a lot...and I don't think we should risk it...the consequences are too horrible..." _

_James swallowed. "But Lily, you don't have to do this! We'll think of something! We have Headmaster Dumbledore on our side! I won't let anything bad happen to you, Lily! I love you!" he yelled, defeated. _

_"I love you too, James. I love you very much. Too much to let this go on. It will destroy both of us!" _

_"I don't care about any of that, Lily!" James cried, but to no avail. Lily had turned around. No matter how much she didn't want to...no matter what it took...she was going to ignore his pleas. She had to. It was too dangerous. _

_"Prongs! Hey, man! I was thinking we could..." began Remus. He paused. "Hey, James, where's Lily...I was going to ask her about that assignment in...James? You look like your owl just died..." _

_"Shut up!" _

_"Calm down, James..." frowned Sirius. "What's wrong?" _

_"Everything's wrong. Lily broke it off..." _

_"Broke what off?" asked Peter fearfully. "You know, Sirius can fix anything..." _

_"Broke it off with me!" he yelled at them. "If it weren't for that stupid prophecy..." he paused. "I don't care what that stupid thing says. If we take Voldemort out before it's fulfilled, we won't have to worry about it, right?" _

_"James, you're talking crazy, even for you. You can't go doing anything that will get you killed. What do you think that would solve? All that would do is mess everything up, and not to mention how much it would upset Lily. She'd beat the magic out of us if we let you talk like that..." _

_He turned to his friend. "Well then, what do you suggest I do? I certainly don't have any ideas!" he groaned. _

_Peter, looking rather fearful, stepped forward. "You need to patch things up with her, James," he whispered. _You traitorous jerk! Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. _"You can't just leave things as they are." Peter paused. "You have to tell her how you feel...and tell her everything, James..." _

_"I thought that I'd already done that, and it didn't seem to work..." smirked James. _

_Sirius sighed, and pat his friend lightly on the back. "Look James, all you need to do is sit down with her and have a nice long talk. Stay calm, and just talk to her. I think I understand why she would feel the way she does...she's afraid. She doesn't want you to get hurt, and that's understandable. But maybe there's a way that the two of you can work it out without cutting ties, you know?" _

_"What's that supposed to mean?" James demanded. _

_"It means that if she loves you as much as I know she does, she isn't going to want to just leave things as they are, James. If the two of you really love each other, I'm sure you will come up with some type of solution. Just ask Jackie. She'll tell you. She and I have..." _

Harry awoke with a start. Why had it ended that way? So...his parents had gone through almost the exact same problem that Luna and he were facing now. His father's friends had said the same thing to him as Ron and Neville had been saying to Harry. Maybe they were right? He was going to talk to Luna... he was going to tell her everything, and he was going to do it today.

He gasped. Ron, in the bed next to him, had screamed in his sleep, and Mad Eye Moody and Professor Lupin had seemed to appear out of nowhere. The _lumos _spells coming from their wands were bright enough to temporarily blind Harry.

"What on earth are you guys doing in here? It's not even technically morning yet!" he groaned groggily.

"Oh, Harry...good to see you're all right. I hope you slept well?" Lupin asked.

"Slept well?" Harry nearly laughed. "Honestly, not really. Not since my dad's dream journal started working..." he pointed to it. Another page in the book was filled with his father's writing. He paused. "Wait! Why are you guys in here?"

"Spiders! So many spiders!" whined Ron in his sleep.

"It's complicated, Harry," Mad Eye stared. "You sure you're all right?"

He nodded. "I'm fine...but Professor?" Harry glanced at Lupin, who was standing at the foot of his bed, staring at Ron.

"Yes?" he whispered quietly.

"I have a question..." he sighed. "About...about that..." he pointed to his father's dream journal. "My mom and dad...they went through almost the same thing as Luna and I are going through now..." he paused. "It's as if I see repeats of my day every time I have one of those dreams. It's a bit odd to me. Is it supposed to work like that?"

He shook his head. "No, Harry, I wouldn't say that it was. That is kind of strange, actually." He smiled. "So, now you know about how the whole thing started, eh?" he frowned with the memory of it. "I remember when Lily and James first split up...it was terrible. You just have to talk to Luna, is all..." he laughed at this.

"I don't see anything funny! What's so funny?" groaned Harry.

He shrugged. "I just find it a little humorous that I stand here at the foot of the same bed I stood at nearly eighteen years ago when I gave your father the same advice..."

"I don't find that funny..." shivered Harry. "It's kind of creepy, if you ask me..."

"Yes, well, we have more pressing matters at the moment," frowned Moody.

Harry blinked. "Like what? You're the ones that woke me up, remember? What's so important? What happened?" he asked, glancing back and forth between the two of them.

"We will tell you about it tomorrow. You're going to need your rest tonight," Lupin nodded to him.

Harry nodded, and sighed. There was something that he saw in the dream that he didn't know anything about. Who was the girl Sirius had been talking about? What was her name...Jackie? He tugged on Professor Lupin's robes. "Professor?" he yawned.

"Huh?" he looked down at Harry and frowned.

"Who is Jackie? Sirius was talking about her to my father right before I woke up, but it didn't finish, so I..."

Lupin smiled. "I remember Jackie. That girl was a true Marauder. Sirius and her dated for practically six-and-a-half of the seven years we were at Hogwarts. I think he would've married her..." he sighed.

"But he was sent to Azkaban..." Harry finished.

"No," Lupin shook his head. "The graduation ball at the end of our seventh year was held in Godric's Hollow. By then, your mother and father had accepted their fate. They were back together. Lily went with James, Sirius with Jackie, and I with a girl named Sara Sillman. Peter didn't show up until later...about an hour after everything had started. We were dancing, and all of a sudden we heard a loud explosion. The front doors had burst open, and there were several death eaters. I remember," he paused, and swallowed hard. "I remember...I heard this horrible scream...and I looked over, and Jackie was crushed under a large piece of the ceiling that had fallen. Sirius was trying to move it, but nothing would work. She died then, in his arms...and Sara was sent to St. Mongo's shortly after that night. She may still be there..."

Harry blinked. "I'm sorry, Professor..."

"That night...the graduation ball...Voldemort himself was there. He tried to intimidate your parents. He nearly killed your father, but didn't...and I don't think I will ever understand why...." He smiled at him. "Go to sleep now. Moody and I have much work to do..."

The next morning was a Saturday, and the weekend before the first Quiddich game of the season. Harry waited until late afternoon to look for Luna. He found Luna sitting by herself in the courtyard outside the Quiddich stadium. She looked up only for a moment when she saw him coming towards her.

"Luna..." he whispered. She looked up again, and this time, she met his eyes.

"Yes?"

"We need to talk. We can't do this. I was trying to tell you last week...about my father's dream journal. He and my mother went through the exact same thing. They ended up together anyway, Luna, because they loved each other..."

Luna smiled, but the smile was quickly replaced by a frown. "Yes, but look, Harry. They _still_ died."

"They died protecting me, Luna." Harry answered. "They loved me, and they loved each other...just like I love you..."

"I know you do, Harry." Luna nodded. "But what do you suggest we do, then? You heard what Dumbledore said just as I did. We'd be in a bit of a bad spot, don't you think?" She paused. "Unless, of course, everything is taken care of before the whole thing is supposed to happen! _That's_ what Lupin was talking about!" She wrapped Harry in a hug. "_That's_ what they were doing! Are they _mad_?" She gasped.

"What? What was Lupin talking about? Who?" demanded Harry, vividly remembering the details of his run in with Moody and Professor Lupin the night before.

"The Order has come to Hogwarts, Harry. Professor Lupin and Moody are supposed to be watching over us while the rest of them head to Godric's Hollow..."

"What's in Godric's Hollow?" whispered Harry, and he immediately felt bad for doing so. Luna's father's article about Voldemort being in Godric's Hollow had cost him his life.

Luna sighed. "_Voldemort_, Harry. He's actually been spotted. My father was right."

"What's the Order going to try to do in Godric's Hollow?"

"I don't know exactly what they are planning. Professor Lupin wouldn't tell me." Luna admitted. "I'd imagine he didn't tell me because he probably thought I'd tell you, Harry. Whatever it is, they want us to keep away..."

Harry gasped. "Luna...you don't think...they wouldn't try to take him out on their own, would they?"

Luna shrugged. "I have no idea. I hope not..." She smiled at Harry, and took his hand. "Let's go inside and find everyone. It's starting to get dark out here..." she shivered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Definitely one of my longer ones, eh? Well, I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know! The next chapter will hopefully be up soon! **


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: Thanks to anyone who reviewed the last chapter! I am glad you guys liked it! Not much else to say, except here is chapter five! Enjoy! Please read and review and tell me what you think!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**More Than Yellowed Pages**

**Chapter Six**

_"Lily, will you go to the graduation ball with me?" Harry's father was down on one knee as if he were about to propose marriage. _

_Lily's face brightened. "Yes, James! Of course I'll go!" she smiled, wrapping him in a hug. _

_"I'm taking Sara," smiled Remus, coming up on the two of them in the Gryffindor common room. "I just asked her about an hour ago. And of course, we all know who Sirius is taking..." he laughed. _

_"Isn't Peter going?" Lily asked. _

_"I don't know. He's applied for a new job near here, and I think he has something to do that night," Remus remembered. _

_Lily sighed. "That's too bad. Well, Remus, I'm glad you're going. I'm sure it will make you feel better, especially after last week, eh?" she punched him lightly in the shoulder. _

_"Yeah," he nodded. "You know, Dumbledore has offered me a job here...it's not like I can get one anywhere else..." he frowned. _

_"Don't worry about it, Moony. After all, those Ministry prunes don't know what they're talking about. You would've made a great Auror." _

_"Thanks." He yawned. "We best get some sleep. The ball is tomorrow!" he waved to his friends and headed for the Gryffindor boys' dormitory. _

_"Lily, you look great!" James beamed at Lily as she came down the stairs. _

_"Ditto, Potter," she smiled at him. "Where is everyone else? I was hoping to talk to Jackie before we left. Sirius is planning to..." _

_"Sh!" warned James. "He wants to surprise her!" _

_"All right! I wasn't going to actually tell her, you know!" Lily whined. "Are we leaving now?" _

_"Yes," James nodded. _

_The decorations at the ball were grand. Candles of various colors hung mid air, and above, there appeared to be no ceiling, but a starry night sky. It was the kind of thing only Dumbledore could have done, and the beauty of it all made Lily gasped as she walked inside with James. _

_"Look, James! There's Jackie and Sirius! And over there near the butter beer is Remus and Sara! They look so nice together, don't they James?" _

_"Yeah, they do..." James smiled for his friend, and held out his hand to Lily. "Do you want to dance?" _

_She nodded, and took his hand. The two of them danced past Sirius and Jackie, who smiled at them. When the dance was over, James and Lily joined Jackie, Sirius, Sara, and Remus by the food tables. The group ate and laughed for nearly an hour, taking an occasional time out to do a dance or two. _

_Several hours passed. Finally, it started to get late. _

_Jackie yawned. "Sirius, why don't we head back to the castle? I'm really sleepy..." she grabbed on to his arm. _

_"Hold on for a little while, Jackie...I have a surprise for you." _

_"A surprise?" she smiled. "What is it?" _

_"If I told you, it wouldn't be much of a surprise, would it?" he smiled as James struggled to hold Lily back from blabbing the secret to her friend. "Just give it about a half hour...and then you'll see. After that, I promise, I'll take you straight back to your dormitory." Sirius smiled. _

_Twenty minutes passed. With each second, Jackie grew more and more excited about the prospect of finally receiving her surprise. Eight minutes later, Sirius glanced up at the ceiling, and then back down to the floor. He smiled. "Jackie, look up." He whispered. _

_Jackie did as she was told, and nearly screamed. Going through the night sky above their heads were several meteors. In the midst of all this was written 'Will you marry me, Jackie?' Jackie finally did scream, and wrapped Sirius in a tight hug, yelling, "Yes, I will!" into his ear. She released her death grip and smiled at him. "Was that the surprise, Padfoot?" she asked, and he nodded. "It was a pretty good one. You got me," she laughed. _

_"You are a seer, are you not? I thought you'd figure it out for sure!" he smiled back. _

_Sirius hugged James, pat Lily on the back, and talked to Remus for about five minutes before finally taking Jackie's hand in his own. "We're headed back to the castle to tell Dumbledore the news. Besides, Jackie is tired..." he explained to the group. _

_"Wait for Lily and me! We'll be right behind you!" James promised. _

_"Can we wait?" he asked Jackie, and she nodded. _

_Not five minutes later, there was a huge explosion. Several people screamed, including Lily and Jackie. Remus rushed over to his friends, dragging Sara by her hand. _

_"What happened? We have to get out of here, now!" he screamed urgently. _

_"Death Eaters! There are six of them, Remus!" Sara cried. _

_Remus drew his wand. "What the hell are death eaters doing at the dance? Who the hell invited them?" he demanded, as if he expected one of them to answer. _

_A cackling sort of laugh could be heard somewhere on the other side of the room. A purple beam of energy shot through the crowd. Lily, James, and Sirius had to jump to avoid getting caught in its path. _

_"Sirius! Arm yourself!" Jackie practically ordered. _

_Sirius jerked his wand from his robes. "Lily! James! Get out of here! I bet he's after..." Sirius watched the yellow beam of energy shoot towards the ceiling. He heard it make impact. He screamed. When the dust cleared, Jackie was laying under a large piece of the marble ceiling. "Jackie!" he gasped, dropping to his knees. _

_"Jackie!" screamed Lily and Sara in unison._

_Sara tried to run, but Remus held her tight. He wrapped her in a hug so that she was not facing the horrible sight, and buried his head in her shoulder. "No, Sara. Let them have their time..." he cried. He knew that there was no saving Jackie. _

"_James! Help! We have to get this thing off of her!" Sirius cried. He and James lifted, but it did not move. Remus released Sara, took another end of the marble, and lifted with his friends. Finally, Jackie was free. _

_Sirius dropped back down to his knees. "Jackie! You'll be all right! We'll get you back to the castle! Madam Pomfrey can heal anything! You're going to be fine!" _

"_No, Sirius. No I'm not. You have to leave. You have to get everyone out of here. If he finds Lily and James..." _

"_I won't leave you here, damn it!" he yelled, a tear dripping down his face. _

"_Go, Sirius. Go." Jackie took his hand in hers. "I love you, Sirius." She whispered, and was quiet. _

"_Jackie! Oh, god!" Sara bellowed at the top of her lungs. "No!" _

"_Sirius! Sirius! Get up! It's Voldemort!" James whispered to his friend. He drew his wand, and stood in front of Lily. _

_Remus glanced at Sara, who was understandably still sobbing. He waved his wand, and something that looked like a blanket appeared. He smiled weakly to Sirius, carefully picked Jackie up, and put her on the blanket. He handed his wand to Sara. "Take this. If you flick the wand, the blanket will levitate, and it will follow you. Do it, and run. Take Lily and run until you get to the castle, you hear? Don't stop running!" He kissed her lightly on the cheek, and glanced at Lily, who reluctantly nodded at his instruction. "Go. We'll be there when this is over..." he whispered. _

_Lily and Sara ran, the white blanket carrying Jackie's body hovering in front of them. Sirius, red faced and angry, raised his wand. James and Remus stood on either side of him. Voldemort was within their sight. He was smiling at them. Sirius opened his mouth while he aimed his wand, but before anything could happen, Dumbledore had appeared out of nowhere. _

"_Dumbledore!" James smiled. _

"_Run back to the castle, now!" Dumbledore ordered. "I will meet you in the infirmary!" _

"_But..." Sirius began. There was a flash of bright light, and the three of them found themselves standing in front of the main entrance to Hogwarts. They ran to the infirmary. _

_Lily was sitting in a chair next to the bed where Jackie was laying. She was humming something, and did not blink, except when she saw James. She cast her eyes down towards the ground, and shook her head. James wrapped her in a hug. _

_Sara was sitting in another bed, adjacent to the one Jackie was laying in. Her eyes were glazed over, and she was staring at the ceiling. She, like Lily, did not blink. Remus slowly walked over to Sara's bed, where Madam Pomfrey was standing. She looked very perplexed. Sara did not even blink when Remus came over. _

_He frowned. "Is she all right?" he whispered. _

"_Jackie was gone before she got here, Remus. Poor Sara. I've never seen anything like it. Were they close? She has not blinked, nor moved, nor spoke since they got here. I can't do anything. She is unresponsive. I called St. Mongo's just before you came in. I'm afraid I can't do anything to help her. She's really out of it. Maybe they can help her..." Madam Pomfrey's voice was very soft. It was almost impossible to hear. She glanced to the doorway, where Sirius was still standing. "Oh, Sirius...oh I'm so sorry...there was nothing I could do..." she wept, and walked over to wrap him in a hug. He sobbed into her shoulder. _

_Dumbledore walked into the room only seconds later. He frowned. "Voldemort and his followers are gone for now..." he reported. His face fell when he saw Jackie. "I will contact her parents. Come, Sirius..." he whispered, leading Sirius away._

Harry woke with a start. He could not believe what he had just seen. What Professor Lupin had told him about...that must have been the night it happened. Why did he have to see all of this? There was so much pain in it. He glanced around the room. There was sunlight streaming through the stained glass windows, and no one was still in their beds. He had slept late.

"Ron! Hermione! Luna! Neville!" he screamed, running down the stairs that led to the common room.

Luna and Hermione closed their magazines and smiled when they saw him. "We didn't want to disturb you from your sleep, Harry. Dumbledore excused you from this mornings classes." Hermione explained.

"I wish someone would've disturbed me!" he yelled. "Where is Professor Lupin? Is he still around the castle?"

"Of course he is, Harry. Calm down." Luna whispered. "You look rather upset."

"I am!" he screamed.

"You could vent all that anger into the Quiddich game, Harry. It starts in fifteen minutes..." Ron informed him, coming in through the portrait hole. "Did you sleep well?"

"No." Harry growled. "I didn't."

"Today's match: Gryffindor versus Slytherin!" yelled Jordan. "Glad to see Potter's alive! We would have been in some trouble!"

Ron nodded. "That does sound pretty harsh, Harry." He agreed.

"I know. I wonder why my dad would put something like that in there?" he asked Ron. "It was just...horrible."

"Maybe he's showing it to you for a reason? I bet that's why Dumbledore gave it to you. Maybe he's worried that something like that might happen again?" Ron suggested.

"Are you mad? I doubt Voldemort would try the same trick twice..."

"Actually, it would be sort of brilliantly twisted, if you think about it. Sirius was your godfather, right? And your parents were there...it would be perfectly hilarious to him, Harry, to get you just like he got Sirius. He didn't even have to kill Sirius..." Ron looked disturbed at his own thoughts. "...Let's focus on the game, shall we?" he suggested nervously.

Luna and Hermione were decked out in every piece of Gryffindor memorabilia imaginable. They were easily spotted among the crowd of Gryffindors when Harry and Ron flew out onto the field. Next to them, Harry noticed, stood Professor Lupin and Mad Eye Moody.

"Look, Ron!" he called, but his voice was drowned out by the wind.

Ron let in three goals for the Slytherin side during the game. The new Gryffindor chasers, however, quickly had Slytherin's thirty points beat. The game dwindled on for nearly an hour before Harry caught sight of the snitch. He caught it easily, and the game was called. Gryffindor had won by a margin of 210 to 130. The crowd erupted in applause.

Harry landed his broom and immediately ran to the stands. Professor Lupin met him half way. "We've been worried about you today, Harry! When I didn't see you in Defense Against the Dark Arts, I thought you might have...but then Dumbledore came in and explained to me that the dream journal had not completed it's round..." he sighed deeply.

"You thought I might have what?" demanded Harry. "I know that the Order is here at Hogwarts, Professor. Luna told me. The rest of them are in Godric's Hollow, right? Is that where you thought I'd gone?" he asked, not blinked.

Lupin nodded. "Yes, Harry. That was where I thought you might go, actually." He admitted. "I'm glad you were only sleeping, though..."

"_Only_ sleeping? I wasn't _only _sleeping! I was being horrified! I saw it all! The whole thing, Professor...what you told me about the other night...I saw it happen as if I were there." His voice softened. "I don't understand...why would my dad want to put something like that into his journal?"

Lupin frowned, and sighed very deeply. "Harry, Jackie was no ordinary witch. She was a seer. It was she who saw the fate of your parents. Her prophecy still sits in the Department of Mysteries. Professor Trelawny, bless her soul, can not hold even a candle stick to what Jackie could do...yet Trelawny was the one who made the other prophecy..."

Harry frowned, and nodded. "The one Voldemort wanted in my fifth year. I remember," he paused. "Voldemort thought it would show which one of us was going to..." he stopped, and gulped hard.

"Well, Harry...I understand that Luna has told you why the Order is in Godric's Hollow, but perhaps I had better explain." He paused, and Harry nodded. "Every year, the Hogwarts Graduation Ball is held at the hotel in Godric's Hollow. The hotel and the land it sits on used to belong to your grandfather...then your father, after he graduated, and soon, it will be yours." Lupin took a deep breath. "The problem is, Harry, that Voldemort has supposedly been sighted right where Luna's father claimed he would be...and the reason, Harry, that this is a problem, is because of what happened at the hotel seventeen years ago."

Harry nodded. "But, why, Professor..." he began.

"Voldemort went to the hotel with several of his death eaters actually looking for Jackie, Harry." Lupin explained before Harry could finish. "Several people ended up in the hospital wing, Harry...but nobody except Jackie was killed...because Voldemort wanted her dead." He exhaled. "Sara was sent to St. Mongo's. Later that night, as we were all trying to calm ourselves in the common room, your mother and father just sort of vanished right in front of us." He shook his head. "Peter...he ran and got Dumbledore. By the time the two of them got there, Lily had reappeared, sitting on the floor near the fireplace with James's head in her lap. Voldemort had found a way to attack them, even though they were inside the castle..."

Harry gasped. "But...why are you telling me all this, Professor? I'm sure my father's dream journal won't leave it out..." he scowled unhappily.

"Because, Harry. Don't you see? Dumbledore is afraid that what happened seventeen years ago to us," he gulped. "He's afraid it could happen to you and your friends, Harry. If the Order cannot guarantee safety in Godric's Hollow, it is likely there will be no dance at the hotel this year. Dumbledore is too afraid of the consequences."

"He's afraid...it could happen to us?" Harry repeated in disbelief, thinking back on what Ron had said earlier.

"_Are you mad? I doubt Voldemort would try the same trick twice..." _

"_Actually, it would be sort of brilliantly twisted, if you think about it. Sirius was your godfather, right? And your parents were there...it would be perfectly hilarious to him, Harry, to get you just like he got Sirius. He didn't even have to kill Sirius..." Ron looked disturbed at his own thoughts. "...Let's focus on the game, shall we?" he suggested nervously._

Harry shook his head to try to get the images out, and glanced back at the stands, where Luna was waiting for him with a confused look on her face. Ron was talking with Hermione. He glanced back at Professor Lupin. "Professor, that won't happen again. I can't let that happen again..." he whispered.

"I know Harry. I know. That's why we're here..." Lupin smiled weakly at him. He turned to leave, but turned back around. "And Harry..." Harry turned. "Pay attention to what your father shows you. He just doesn't want anything bad to happen to you..."

"I will." Harry promised, and ran over to join Luna.

"What was it?" she asked him curiously.

He frowned. "Tell Hermione and Ron to meet us in the common room when they are through. I have to talk to you guys..."

"What is it? What's wrong?" Luna cocked her head sideways and studied him. "What happened Harry?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Wow! Finally finished...with this chapter, anyway! Tell me what you thought! Thanks a bundle! Bubye!**


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: Wow, in the last chapter, I think my author note said here is chapter five when it was really six...ha ha. Well, here's chapter seven, so I hope you like it! Please review and let me know!

**More Than Yellowed Pages**

**Chapter Seven**

"What is it, Harry? If you don't spit it out I might be forced to strangle you! We're all here, so tell us what's going on!" Luna practically yelled.

"It's a really long story." He sighed.

Ron groaned. "Obviously, Harry, if we didn't want to hear it, we wouldn't be here. It has to be something important, or you wouldn't have said anything. Spit it out, mate!"

"Yes, Harry...please do," said Hermione in her most annoyed voice.

"It was my father's dream journal again," he frowned.

"You plan on telling them about the Graduation Ball? About Jackie?" whispered Lupin. He had again managed to infiltrate the Gryffindor Common Room without their knowledge.

Harry gasped. "How do you...never mind. Yeah, that was what I was going to tell them..." he said. "Why?" He waited patiently for Lupin to answer. "Professor, this is definitely at the top of my 'Important Stuff to Tell Everyone' list. What is it?"

Lupin sighed. "I just thought that you might want to show them where it happened is all. After all, the Order has received permission from Dumbledore to take you all to Godric's Hollow this weekend, anyway..."

"They've found him?" asked Luna hopefully.

Lupin shook his head, and her face fell. "No. We believe he may still be nearby, though. Since he killed your father, we believe he thinks he's safe, even if he is so close to the school..."

"Does he, now?" smirked Luna.

"Luna...what are you thinking?" asked Harry worriedly.

"I'm going to publish it. I'll send it to the Daily Prophet, and make sure it gets into my father's magazine..." she whispered her reply.

"What? Are you mad? He'll come after you, Luna! He'll kill you! You heard Dumbledore!" Harry yelled.

"And so did _you_! If he's going to kill us before we're twenty-one anyway, I want to make sure we scare the bloody hell out of him first! He killed my dad over that article, and I don't even know how he knew about it, Harry! It never even made the paper! There must be some truth to it!" She hissed.

Lupin cleared his throat in an unnecessarily loud manner. "Luna, if that is what you wish to do, I'm sure that the Order will make sure that everything will be all right. That's part of the reason you're going to the Hollow tomorrow, anyway..."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, an eyebrow raising.

"I thought the career orientation wasn't until May," whispered Ron.

"Not that! The house, Harry. Don't you remember what Dumbledore told you _before _he started talking about the Department of Mysteries? You've inherited a great deal of land in Godric's Hollow, Harry. There are a couple of things the Order want to make sure of before the career orientation and the Ball. We have to make sure it's safe over there, you know..."

"So, why is it important that I be there?" asked Harry, thoroughly confused.

Lupin shrugged. "It's not, really. Dumbledore and the Order have a bit of a surprise for you, is all."

"This is Godric's Hollow? It's so small..." Luna smiled. "I like it."

"See, Harry. There you go. Luna likes it. Everything is right with the world..." Ron joked, nudging his friend in the ribs.

"Shut up." Harry warned. He hadn't meant to sound like a jerk, but he was a bit uneasy...about everything. Godric's Hollow seemed like a nice place...it was a lot better than Surrey...but something about it didn't sit right with him. His parents had died here. Voldemort had practically blown up his house...yet it was there. He couldn't remember much about what it was like when he actually lived in it...he had been so small. Still, the idea of going back to it really scared him.

"Is that it?" he whispered, pointing to a moderately sized house with a picket fence and three large oak trees in the front yard.

"Yeah," Lupin nodded. "Everyone is inside, scanning the house. Moody is afraid it is cursed or something. Don't worry about Moody, though. You know how he can be, of course..."

Harry gulped. "Uh huh..."

"We're going in here first. Dumbledore has found several things he wants to show you, Harry...." Lupin paused. "They were actually found at Grimuald Place...Sirius had so many things hidden away in boxes in that attic. Most of it goes to you, I believe..."

"Could we chill just a little bit with all the surprises and everything? I'm just a bit overloaded at the moment..." Harry growled.

"Sorry, Harry. We do have to get this all out of the way, though." Lupin sighed.

Luna jumped. "An owlery!" she smiled. "I'll be right back. Don't go in without me, okay?" she whispered.

"Are you planning on sending that article?" Harry asked, and was horrified when Luna nodded. "All right. We'll wait..."

Ron nearly laughed. "Try not to worry so much. You heard Professor Lupin. She'll be fine." He smiled, patting Harry on the back.

Luna ran out of the owlery almost as quickly as she had entered it. She smiled. "Now that that's done," she sighed. "We can go now. Are you ready, Harry?" she asked. "Come on! Aren't you even a little bit excited?"

"Yeah," Harry admitted. Truthfully, the more he thought about it, he was pretty excited...he just wasn't sure which 'kind' of excited it was.

They entered the house. Harry let out a breath he had been holding since they had been standing on the lawn. The front entry way was medium sized. There was a staircase to one side of it, and a doorway leading to the living room on the other side. Harry smiled, took a deep breath, and stepped into the living room, clinging tightly to Luna's hand.

Waiting there were several members of the Order. There was Dumbledore, of course, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Fred and George, Hagrid, Tonks, and Kingsley Shakebolt. They smiled at him as he entered the room. It had already been furnished, and lining the walls...Harry nearly screamed.

"Are those...pictures...of my parents?" he gasped. "And that's Sirius! And Lupin, even!" he pointed at the various photographs, which had all stopped to wave at him when he came in. "When I was a baby..." he stroked one photo very carefully. It had himself, his parents, Dumbledore, Lupin, and Sirius in it, and must have been taken shortly after he, Harry, had been born. "I can't believe all this!" From the photo, his mother blew him a kiss. He turned towards the group.

Hagrid, as big as he was, was welling up with tears. "Thought we'd set it up for yeh, Harry. After all, no need'n comin home to an empty house, right? Luna and yeh can rearrange things if yeh like, o' course..." he smiled at them, and Harry could not help but wrap him (or most of him, anyway) in a tight hug.

Luna smiled. "It is beautiful in here, Harry." She whispered.

Dumbledore smiled at them. "I was hoping you two would like it. We thought rebuilding it would be a good idea. I'm not going to suggest the same charm I placed on your parents, Harry...I know how you feel about that idea...so I was thinking the house could do the work for me."

"Huh?" Ron and Hermione blinked in unison.

"This house is very special. The way in which your parents died makes it that way. They died protecting you, Harry. Remember Professor Quirrel in your first year at Hogwarts? The reason he could not bear to touch you, Harry, was because of your mother's love. She died protecting you, and that sort of sacrifice is very special. That same sort of energy permeates this house..."

Harry nodded. "I think I understand what you mean..." he smiled. "It's a safe house..."

"Protected under every charm known to wizarding kind," Tonks nodded over-enthusiastically. "Won't even let people in unless you tell it to..."

"Sounds safe enough...but what about..." began Hermione.

"What if someone were using a polyjuice potion?" finished Ron for her. "I mean, we were able to fool Malfoy with it when we were twelve. Of course, Malfoy is a giant git...but who's to say someone else couldn't fool Harry or Luna with something like that?"

"Because, my dear boy...the house will simply not allow it." Smiled Dumbledore.

Harry nodded. "You're convincing me," he whispered. "Come on, Luna, let's look upstairs..."

"Hold on, Harry. We need to show everyone the hotel. You have a lot to tell them, remember?" Lupin frowned.

Harry slapped himself in the forehead. _I'd almost forgotten about that!_ He sighed. _Why on earth does everyone have to remind me of all the unpleasant things that have happened recently? _"I remember," he sighed. "You're going to have to show me where to go, of course..."

"You mean the hotel?" Lupin nearly laughed. "It's just across the street." He pointed.

"What was so important about this place?" asked Ron. "I get that the dance is here, and it's big, and nice looking...but what's going on? What did you want to tell us?" he asked Harry.

Molly and Arthur Weasley shivered as they entered the hotel, and whispered something to Lupin. Dumbledore pat Lupin on the back. Arthur was the first one to speak. "Remus, Harry...which one of you wishes to tell the tale? It will most certainly be unpleasant either way, of course...but that is unavoidable..."

"This is where Jackie died, isn't it? The night Voldemort attacked the hotel...at the Graduation Ball. And he wasn't even there for Harry's parents. Voldemort was seeking the seer. Jackie was the seer...the one he was after...the teller of the prophecy. He killed her, but that was before the first time he attacked Harry's parents...."

Molly Weasley screamed. Dumbledore removed his half moon spectacles, polished them, and replaced them on his head so that he could properly stare at Hermione. Fred and George's mouths hung open, and they did not blink. Ron said something under his breath that sounded like, "bloody hell,". Harry and Lupin could only blink several times. Finally, Hagrid cleared his throat loudly.

"Err...'Mione..." Hagrid gasped.

"Dear girl...what you just said..." Dumbledore stammered. "Hermione? Can you hear me?"

Hermione blinked. "Huh?"

"Hermione...what you just said...how did you know all of that?" Ron demanded.

"Know all of what?" growled Hermione angrily. "Stop staring at me like that, Ronald Weasley!" she yelled at him.

"But Hermione...just now you...." Harry blinked.

Lupin took a step back, nearly running himself into the back wall of the big room. Moody helped him steady himself. He shook his head. "Dumbledore, you don't think...it couldn't happen, could it? I mean...it can't...because Jackie couldn't possibly be related to Hermione right...and it's supposed to be inherited...but Hermione is Muggle born..."

"Remus, dear, you're rambling...calm yourself..." Tonks whispered.

Dumbledore frowned. "Actually Remus, Jackie Kensington was not a pure blooded witch. Her mother's mother was a good friend of mine...a Muggle born witch. Jackie's mother married into the Kensington family...there is a small possibility that what you're thinking could be true..." Dumbledore sighed deeply. "After all, Jackie did not live long enough to have a child. Maybe Hermione somehow inherited her abilities..."

"Will everyone quit talking about me as if I'm not standing right here?" screamed Hermione. "What's going on?"

"Sorry, Hermione," frowned Molly. She shivered, and turned to Dumbledore. "But...Albus...would that mean that...?"

Dumbledore nodded. "I'm afraid it might. History is again repeating itself..." he frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Hermione. "Will someone tell me what's happening, please?"

Ron had gone paler than he already was. "But...mum...Jackie died, didn't she? Hermione said it...Dumbledore said it. What do you mean by 'history is again repeating itself'? You don't think it..." he stopped dead.

Harry again found it hard to sleep that night. Glancing at his bedside table, he grabbed the dream journal, and hid it underneath his pillow. Nearly an hour later, he finally drifted off to sleep.

_"Lily, you look great!" Sirius smiled. "Granted, James tells me that you aren't exactly the nicest person in the morning...I'm sure we can forgive you for that..." _

_"You wouldn't be happy either, if you couldn't see your own feet to tie your shoe. I'm not even entirely sure mine are still there..." Lily sighed deeply. _

_"Have you thought about what you're going to name it?" Sirius asked. _

_Lily thought a moment. "Well, if it's a girl, I want to name it after Jackie." She whispered, and Sirius nodded with more understanding than Lily could know. "James likes the name Harry for a boy, though. He wants a boy. I like the name, don't you? My sister would think it so plain, but I think it's a lovely name..." she smiled. _

_Sirius nodded. "So, where is Prongs at, anyway?" he asked. _

_"Upstairs, putting the cradle together..." Lily laughed. "You should take a picture. It's quite funny, actually..." _

_Sirius's eyebrow rose. "Why's he putting it together? Why not just wave his wand? It is quicker after all." _

_"He wants to learn." Lily shrugged. "Don't ask me." _

_"Yes, well us pure- blooded folks tend to be a little Muggle-retarded, if you know what I mean..." he laughed. _

_Lily groaned, and Sirius turned white. "Are you all right?" he asked her. _

_Lily took a deep breath. "Go...get...James..." she frowned, but James was already bounding down the stairs as if he knew what was going to happen. _

_"Lils, are you all right?" he demanded. _

_"DO I LOOK ALL RIGHT?" she groaned. "Honestly, James!" _

_"Oh, hospital, right..." James nodded furiously. _

_"No! No normal hospital! It would be too easy for..." Lily gritted her teeth, "for him to get in! We have to go somewhere else!" _

_"Hogwarts!" screamed Sirius. "I'll send an owl to Dumbledore!" _

_Harry watched as his mother, father, and Sirius to someplace Harry guessed must have been outside the castle walls (People couldn't apparate on castle grounds, of course!). Dumbledore was waiting there with Madam Pomfrey. A snap of his fingers, and Harry's mom was lying on some sort of floating bed, which followed the rest of the group into the castle, carrying her. _

_Harry watched them enter the hospital wing. His mother was placed on a bed, and there, inside the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry was born. His father took him lovingly from Dumbledore. _

_"Welcome to the world, Harry," he whispered. _

Harry woke up with several small tears running down his face. His father, for the first time, had shown him something that was neither meant to scare or frighten him. This had been a good something. He took the dream journal out from underneath his pillow, and sighed. Maybe there was nothing bad because there was nothing else bad to be warned about?...Harry frowned deeply. He knew this was not true. He knew there was going to be more. It was all just a matter of when.

**A/N: I had to end this one on a lighter note, peoples. It took me forever to do. Well, tell me how you like it! **


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N: Here's chapter eight. However, I only got one review for seven (Thanks, phox! At least I know you're enjoying what I write in here!) I'm losing my confidence in you people. I want to know your opinions. Your opinion will not tick me off. Those of you who reviewed earlier seemed to like what you saw, but lately I haven't seen much reviews at all. Thanks to those of you that have reviewed, and to those of you that haven't, please do!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**More Than Yellowed Pages**

**Chapter Eight**

"I never said anything like that! I just want you to talk to me about it is all!" Ron yelled. "I never said you couldn't handle it! I know you can. I just wish you'd communicate with us!"

Hermione turned red. "How the bloody hell am I supposed to 'communicate' about something I don't even understand yet?"

Harry rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes as he descended the stairway that led to the Gryffindor common room. Reaching the bottom step, he yawned. "Lighten up, you two. Ron, I'm sure Hermione will tell us when she's ready...Hermione, no one is trying to 'protect' you. We just worry, is all..." he smiled.

Ginny's eyebrow rose. "And what put _you_ into such a good mood? Usually, you come down from there grumbling about how terrible everything is in the morning..."

"Nope. Good dream last night," Harry nodded to her.

"It's about time!" smiled Neville.

Harry looked up. Luna was running through the portrait hole frantically waving a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ at the group. He cocked his head sideways, and stared at her. "What is it?" he asked.

"They actually published it!" Luna smiled.

Harry scratched his head. "Published what?" he asked, taking the newspaper from her. He read the cover quickly, slapping his hand on his forehead. On the front page of the Daily Prophet, the 'it' Luna had been talking about was practically blinking. It caught his attention almost immediately, which meant that it was sure to catch other peoples' attention as well.

_**Journalist Killed for Lead on You-Know-Who!**_

_The Article the Dark Lord Never Wanted You to See!_

Harry nearly choked. "Luna!" he yelped. "I...I didn't think they would take it this seriously. This is bad, Luna..." _Oh god, Voldemort will come after her now! What am I supposed to do? I'll never let her out of my sight! _Not intentionally, Harry blurted out what he was thinking. "Luna, are you mad? He's going to kill you, Luna! What am I supposed to do if he kills you, huh?"

"It's not like it'll matter too much, anyway!" Luna yelled back. "If he already plans to kill us before we're twenty one, I say we scare the bloody hell out of him while we still have the chance! Besides, you heard what Lupin said, Harry! The Order isn't just going to roll over and let Voldemort curse me to oblivion!"

Harry relaxed slightly. True. Lupin had said that the Order planned to protect Luna. They weren't planning on just letting her die. He was starting to feel better already.

"Fine." He sighed. "But don't even think about leaving my sight for a while. It'll make me nervous."

Luna nodded, and jumped. Someone else had just walked through the portrait hole. It was Professor McGonnagal. She smiled at them. "Are you ready for another trip down to Godric's Hollow?" she asked.

"What for?" asked Ron.

"A meeting. The Order has several things that need discussing..." she answered.

"We get to go?" Neville gasped.

"Of course.... if you wish to go, you are of age now." She replied.

"_If we wish to go?_ Honestly, Professor." Harry smirked. "When do we leave?"

"Now."

McGonnagal motioned for them to gather around her. "I've made a port key out of the quill in my pocket. We'll use that to get to Harry's house..."

"My house?" Harry repeated.

"Yes, Potter. That is where the meeting is being held."

"What kind of meeting?" asked Ginny, the only one not old enough to accompany them.

McGonnagal smiled. "Ginny, I'm sorry. _I _can't discuss that with you just yet...however I'm sure Ron and your friends will be certain to fill you in on every little detail, nonetheless." She sighed.

"Professor! You have no faith in us!" Ron gasped.

"You _know_ we will, Ron. Honestly, now..." Harry whispered.

"Okay, the first order of business is our recent progress with the Death Eater situation. As of yesterday, Bellatrix LeStrange was found in Spain. She has been captured and delivered to the Azkaban guards..." Dumbledore shuddered here, "who fully intend to deliver the Dementor's Kiss to her tonight at midnight."

"Any news regarding the Malfoys?" asked Snape.

"Lucius was taken to Azkaban nearly two years ago. About a week ago, Kingsley spotted the boy, Draco, who was taken into custody without much of a fight..." Dumbledore rattled.

Luna cleared her throat. "What about Voldemort?"

Snape shivered. "We've had no such luck, but we're considering a truth serum..."

"A truth serum? Who do you plan on using it on?" asked Hermione.

"I say Draco. Besides, his father babbles to him, and he was a giant git to begin with. I bet we'd have better luck getting information out of him than out of LeStrange or Lucius Malfoy...don't you agree? I mean, even if he doesn't know where Voldemort is, he has been running around with his father's crowd, so he could have some really useful information..." Ron suggested. .

His mother, after a few seconds, nodded. Fred clapped. "Brilliant!"

"Or...we could wait a little longer...see what happens..." whispered Neville.

"How do you mean?" asked McGonnagal. She shivered. Moody's strange spinning eyeball was trained on her. "Ahem..." she cleared her throat loudly.

Neville swallowed. "Well...Hermione is a..." he nodded, and everyone understood. "V-Voldemort doesn't know about her, right? Maybe she'll come up with something useful?"

"Neville, I've known about this all of a week. How is it supposed to help everyone when I'm not able to control it?" Hermione glared at him.

"Jackie wasn't exactly 'able to control it', either, Hermione." Lupin whispered. He was starting to look rather ill. "They just sort of came to her. And then, she would report them to Dumbledore. You know, of course, that the prophecy about Harry's parents came from her lips?"

Everyone in the room nodded.

"What about this place...Godric's Hollow, I mean. Is it safe here yet?" Luna asked after several minutes of silence.

"We think so. Yeh scared the bloody tar outta Voldemort with yer article, Luna. He'll be bound ter slip up eventually..." Hagrid mused.

"We just have to wait for it, right?" Harry didn't mean to be thinking out loud, but he was.

"Now, Harry, I want you and your friends to be very careful. After all, this is not over by a long shot. It is still very dangerous for you. Keep that in mind. I thought it would be good for you to know what's going on within the Order, but I do not want you getting hurt because of it." Dumbledore sighed.

Harry frowned. "I wasn't going to do anything!" he whined.

"I know you're not." Dumbledore nodded.

"Any other business before I'm on my way?" asked Professor Snape.

Hermione frowned. "On your way to where, Professor? What's happened?" she demanded.

"Professor Snape is going away on a mission, Hermione. Nothing has happened yet." McGonnagal sighed. "Don't worry yourself so much...."

"What kind of mission? You wouldn't try anything crazy, would you...like sticking him out with those crazy Death Eater types? I know he had the Mark...I know what he used to do, but that's suicide!" Hermione gasped. She studied the various faces in the room, and then rounded on Snape. "That _is _what you plan to do, isn't it? Have you gone mad, Professor? If they find out you're working for Dumbledore..." she paled.

Snape nodded. "I am aware of the consequences, Ms. Granger. Don't worry about me. I've been looking for a reason to like myself for a long time now..." he whispered.

"Severus..." groaned Molly, "don't talk like that!"

George whistled. "I always knew the day would come when old Snapey- boy would finally snap. Got your calendar out Fred?" he smirked.

"Boys!" growled Mr. Weasley.

Dumbledore, ignoring the commotion, cleared his throat. "That will be all for this meeting. Good luck Arthur and Molly...and Severus, be safe..." he smiled. "We must all go back where we belong now. It will not do us good to be missed for too long..." he sighed.

Ron followed Dumbledore. "What are my parents going to do?" he demanded.

"Nothing to worry about, Ron. They're going to Romania to help your brother is all. It's nothing to fret over. Now, go with McGonnagal before she gets cross with you." Dumbledore ushered him away.

"Hmm...so that's why Snape said he was going to be gone...?" whispered Ginny.

Hermione nodded. "Uh huh. And your parents are heading to Romania. They told me to tell you there is no need to worry..." she smiled.

"They get to go see Charlie?" Ginny looked angry. "How come I never get to do anything?" she demanded, although by this time Hermione had all but stopped listening all together.

Hermione gasped. She was in a room somewhere...an old hotel, maybe? Snape was there...and several people she didn't recognize. They were arguing about something. She could barely make it out.

_"I don't care what you say! How do I even know where your loyalties lie? You left when I was weak! You went to work for Dumbledore! You betrayed me!" This had to be Voldemort. _

_"No, My Lord, no! Dumbledore has people protecting the Hollow! If you head back there, you are sure to be spotted! Have you not seen the Daily Prophet? My Lord, you would be heading right back to where they think you already are! You are much safer here in London! No one in the Muggle world is even aware of your existence!" _

_The Dark Lord shook his head vigorously. "I have something that needs to be done. Bellatrix and Lucius certainly cannot do it for me, so I must do it myself. Unless, Severus, you would volunteer?" _

_Snape slowly took a step backwards. "My Lord, I..." _

_"How would he possibly be able to kill the boy with Dumbledore around him all the time, My Lord?" snickered someone in the corner. Hermione had heard the voice before. The man stepped forward, forcefully grabbing Snape's shoulder. Snape winced, turning around...and finally, Hermione could see...Peter Pettigrew!_

_"Oh, it's only you, Pettigrew. And I thought it was someone important," smirked Snape. _

_"You do prove a point, Wormtail," hissed Voldemort. "I shall have to go myself after all..." the Dark Lord stood and paced the room a moment without speaking. "However, I must acquire some information before I leave..." Voldemort looked at Snape. "What can you give me that I do not already know?" _

_Snape shrugged. "There have been no new developments." _

_Wormtail laughed. "You choose to lie to the Dark Lord?" he accused. _

_Voldemort twirled on his heel. "What? Tell me, Wormtail...what has he been hiding from me?" he demanded. _

_"Snape knows much more than he is telling you, My Lord. The Potter boy and that Luna Lovegood will soon be moving into Godric's Hollow. Remus Lupin and Dumbledore himself are protecting them. And that little Mud-Blood Granger is...well..." he paused. _

_"What?" _

_"A seer..." _

_Snape tried to utter a silencing spell, but he was not quick enough. Voldemort wheeled around. His nose was only an inch from Snape's face. "You lied? You betrayed me! You are working for Dumbledore! The rumors were true!" he screamed. A blue light shot from his wand. It hit Snape, who quickly apparated away. _

_"Come, Wormtail. I have a job for you," smiled Voldemort, with a 'come hither' sort of gesture of his index finger. _

_"Yes, master?" asked Peter. _

_"Go to Hogwarts. Kill the seer. I shall be going to Godric's Hollow soon enough..."_

_"But, master, I thought you wanted the prophecy to be fulfilled? Why kill the boy now?" _

_"It will be, Wormtail. It isn't the boy that I'm worried about. It's his parents and that Sirius Black that worry me. Bringing you back was not a good idea. I feel I may have brought back some of my enemies as well as some of my allies..." _

Hermione gasped as if her ability to breathe had just been restored to her. She was back in the Gryffindor Common Room, and Harry, Ginny, Ron, and several of the Professors had gathered there. They were all staring intently at her.

"Are you all right, Ms. Granger?" asked Professor McGonnagal. "Has something happened?"

Dumbledore's half moon spectacles were resting on the end of his nose. He blinked. "Why don't you tell us, Ms. Granger," he whispered, "what it is that you have just seen?"

Hermione plopped down into one of the large red velvet chairs in the common room, and took a big breath. "I saw Voldemort, and he is in London with a bunch of the Death Eaters, and Wormtail told him Snape was lying, and Snape is hurt, but he's alive, and so are Harry's parents and Sirius, and Wormtail's going to kill me, and Voldemort's going to kill Harry's parents and Sirius, err...again..." Hermione looked as if she was about to pass out, but she had managed to tell them everything all at once without getting flustered, and that was her goal. However, it did not exactly please everyone in the room.

"Ms. Granger, that was rather jumbled..." frowned Dumbledore.

"I heard her perfectly, headmaster." Groaned Lupin, looking still worse than he did earlier. "She mentioned Wormtail...Peter Pettigrew.... Sirius Black, Lily and James, and..." he gasped. "Wait a minute! How? When? Wha...they are supposed to be dead!"

Hermione nodded, and glanced nervously out the window at the not-so-full moon. She sighed. "I know. Voldemort said something about how he shouldn't have brought Wormtail back, because he'd accidentally brought back Harry's parents and Sirius Black. He plans to kill them, and then have Wormtail..." she gulped, and paused.

"What? Have Wormtail what?" demanded Ron.

"Kill me." Hermione finished, just loud enough for everyone else to hear.

Remus Lupin was beside himself. He paced the Gryffindor common room. "Lily, James, and Sirius are back from beyond the veil? Voldemort is going to kill them _again_, but can I do anything? _No. _Damn curse...where would Lily and James be anyway? How the hell does Voldemort expect to get into Godric's Hollow? Unless...Snape!" Lupin nearly yelled, raising his finger in the air as if a light bulb had just flickered on inside his head. He grabbed Hermione by the shoulders. "Voldemort didn't believe Snape! He's heading to Godric's Hollow anyway! You brilliant girl!" he hugged her.

"What do you suppose is in the Hollow?" whispered Neville. "We just came from there..."

Ron slapped his hand on his forehead, glancing sadly at Neville.

"I know who's in the Hollow," whispered Harry. "My family..." And with that, he turned and quietly left through the portrait hole.

"I'll follow the boy. If Lily, James, and Sirius have indeed returned, it will be a pretty big shock to him..." Lupin frowned.

"McGonnagal stepped forward. "No, Remus. You are ill. I will take Luna and follow Harry. We will bring whomever we find back into the castle. I will warn the Order to stay alert in case Voldemort shows up..."

"All right..." Lupin sighed in defeat.

As soon as Harry was safely outside castle grounds, he drew his wand from his robes, and apparated. In less than a second, he was standing outside the house in Godric's Hollow. He took a deep breath. The living room light appeared to be on. Slowly, Harry crept up the front walk, and swung open the door.

From inside the house, he could hear voices. Releasing the breath that he had been holding for some time, Harry slowly slid back the door that would allow him to see into the living room. He nearly screamed.

"Mom! Dad! Sirius!" he choked, unable to stop the lump in his throat from rising up. "You're alive! You're here!" he smiled, rushing over to them. He tried unsuccessfully to wrap all three of them in one hug.

McGonnagal walked in. Behind her was Luna.

"Hello Lily...James...Sirius..." McGonnagal smiled. She too, seemed to have a large lump caught in her throat. "It's good to have you back...."

"Question..." frowned Sirius, patting Harry on the head. "How is it that we are 'back'? I mean, I'm not complaining...I'm just a little confused..."

"It was Voldemort," whispered Luna, still sheltered behind McGonnagal.

"Voldemort!" gasped Harry's father.

"Yes, James. And I fear he may be on his way here. We need to get back to the castle straight away. Can you apparate?" she asked the three of them.

Harry's mother squeezed his hand tightly, and smiled. "Yes, we can, Minerva," she whispered. "And once we get back, we have a lot of catching up to do..." she looked down at Harry.

Harry nodded, but he couldn't help but think of what Hermione had said. _Voldemort is going to try to kill them, but at least they're back, and...we can stop him can't we...? _Harry shivered, and glanced at his father.

"Come," whispered McGonnagal, "everyone is waiting for us to return to the castle..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay, so this one was long, and that was the first time I've brought _anyone_ back before. What can I say? I just couldn't decide...so I decided to have Voldemort screw up and bring all three of them back. Besides, I'm a Sirius fan, and why not bring Harry's parents back when the split storyline I used with the journal was about _their_ lives? Makes sense, doesn't it? Please review and let me know what you think about it! **


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N: Wow...I practically published two chapters at once! Yay for me! Well, I hope you like them. This story is going to be long, as some of you who may be following it may already be aware...but what can I say? I like using detail. This will go beyond their seventh year, if you can't already tell, so just hang on. It's getting there. I don't plan on leaving you guys hanging or anything.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**More Than Yellowed Pages**

**Chapter Nine**

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "They are physically...err...perfectly fine," she told everyone. "Nothing at all appears to be wrong with them."

"Thank you, Poppy," smiled Dumbledore. "Harry, Luna, come with me. We have a lot to discuss with them..." he ushered Harry and Luna forward.

Sirius was pacing the room. Lily, Harry's mother, sat on one of the hospital beds with James. All three of them stopped what they were doing and looked up when Dumbledore entered with Harry and Luna. James and Lily stood and wrapped Harry in the tightest of hugs.

"We're so proud of you, Harry," his mother whispered. "I was so scared that..." she stopped. "But you're all right..." She held him away from her and studied him a moment. "James! He looks exactly like you! See!"

"Yes, but he has your eyes..." smiled James.

Harry blinked. His parents were talking as if they hadn't been dead for sixteen years. But then again, what else were they to do? _At least they're alive. I can finally get to know them, _he thought to himself.

Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly. Lily and James looked up. "There are things which we absolutely must discuss." He whispered. He turned to Sirius, who took a seat on the nearest bed and nodded for Dumbledore to continue. "There is yet another prophecy in the Department of Mysteries," he told them, "of which Luna and Harry are already painfully aware..."

Sirius scowled. "What kind of prophecy?" he practically spat the word as if it were vulgar to him.

"It's about Luna and me." Harry said quickly. "Mom...dad...this is Luna. She's my girlfriend." He introduced. "Voldemort killed her parents, too..." _Should he have said 'too'? After all, his parents had come back somehow, and Luna's father had not. _Harry glanced at her, and she nodded. "The prophecy is about us..."

Dumbledore sighed. "James, I gave Harry the journal as you asked, but it did more than it was supposed to do. You see, history is repeating itself, and through that journal, we have been able to predict what is going to happen," he frowned.

"I see..." nodded James. "What exactly does this prophecy say, Dumbledore?" he asked rather calmly.

Luna's bottom lip quavered. "Headmaster...I've heard it once. Must I stay and hear it again?" she whispered.

Harry shook his head. "Go get some rest, Luna. Can you send an owl to the Burrow and tell the Weasleys everything? Ron and Hermione are outside...you can send them in too, I guess." He frowned. "Besides, Hermione knows more about what's about to happen than most of us do..."

"What do you mean, Harry?" asked his mother.

"Ms. Granger is a seer." Dumbledore explained.

"Like Jackie?" Lily's eyes clouded.

He nodded. "Yes. Like Jackie." He frowned. "Voldemort is in London. We know that thanks to Ms. Granger...but, thanks to Peter, _he_ knows what she is. He plans to kill you, and send Peter after Hermione. And then, according to the prophecy, unless we stop him before Halloween after Harry's 19th birthday, he will kill Luna and Harry and take their child...for what purposes, we are not sure. That is why he has to be caught before the Graduation Ball."

"_Peter_?" screamed Sirius. "I should've known! How the bloody hell else could we be standing here? Voldemort must've messed up when he brought old Wormtail back, and brought us with him. Interesting...I still get my chance to wring his traitorous little neck..." Sirius smiled at the thought.

"What would Voldemort want with Harry and Luna's child?" demanded James.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I don't know. We have members of the Order placed all over London and the Hollow trying to find out. Severus is under cover as we speak..."

Hermione had entered. "But Professor, did you hear me? We have to find the Professor! I think he's been hurt, and Voldemort knows he's on our side!" she gasped, dragging Ron with her as she ran. "Have you found him yet?"

Ron paled. "Sirius!"

"Yeah?"

"And Harry's parents!"

"Uh-huh." Sirius nodded.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Ahem...the Professor is fine. He's being tended at St. Mongo's...and thanks to him, we will more than likely be able to catch Tom..."

"Did you just call Voldemort _Tom_?" gasped Harry.

"What do you mean, you'll be able to catch him?" demanded James. "We tried for several years, and we never..."

"Dad, the Malfoys, and even Bellatrix LeStrange are in Azkaban. And Voldemort is heading for the Hollow to kill you and mom and Sirius thinking Snape was lying to him about the Order being stationed there..." Harry explained.

"How do you know...?" began his mother.

"Hermione."

Dumbledore clapped his hands. "Well, I shall have Professor McGonnagal bring me your wands...I've kept them, of course, and then, what do you say we drop the somber subjects for a while?" he smiled. "After all, Harry and Ron have a Quiddich game soon..."

"The _game_!" Ron gasped. They'd completely forgotten in all the excitement.

"Harry has been the Gryffindor house seeker since his first year," Dumbledore pat him on the shoulder. "He takes after you, James...even when it comes to that little rule breaking problem you used to have..."

James blushed slightly.

Harry looked down. It warmed his heart to see his parents, alive, sitting next to Luna and Hermione and decked out in every piece of Gryffindor merchandise imaginable. Also present at the game (Harry guessed they must have apparated) were Fred and George Weasley, Oliver Wood the old team captain, and Professor Lupin, looking as if he felt one hundred percent better. Harry smiled as he watched Lupin hug his long lost friends.

Then, Lee Jordan's voice boomed out over the crowd. "Today's championship game- Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" he announced. "Madam Hooch is releasing the quaffle now..."

"And there was yet another _foul _move from one of the Slytherin team members! I hope Weasley is going to be all right...that looked like it hurt..."

"Ron!" Harry yelped. Ron was laying on the stadium floor. Hermione, still sitting in the stands, looked as if she was going to be ill. Then, Harry spotted it. The snitch was zooming in and out of the Gryffindor goals. He wasn't that far away...

"Potter has spotted the snitch!" yelled Lee Jordan. "It's all over, Slytherin!"

"Lee!"

"Sorry, Professor. I _mean_ it will be over...as soon as Potter...Potter caught the snitch! He caught it! Gryffindor wins the house cup..._again_! Ha! Two years in a row! Beat that, Slytherin!"

Fred George, and several on the Gryffindor side ran out to check on Ron as soon as the whistle was blown. Madam Pomfrey quickly got him onto a mobile stretcher and levitated him into the castle. Harry, his parents, and the rest of the Gryffindor team quickly followed her.

"You did _great_!" Harry's dad smiled.

"Harry's brilliant on that broom, Prongs. One of my ideas, by the way..." Sirius smirked. "That firebolt's about a hundred times better than those old Comet 260's we used to fly around on..."

James gasped. "Yes, well, it's not like I could do anything!" he challenged, sticking his tongue out as if he was a little boy.

"Honey..." Lily whispered.

"I lost that one, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did..." she laughed.

Harry laughed. "Are you two always like this?"

"Actually, I couldn't stand your father at first...but he grew on me." Lily laughed. "My sister, on the other hand, well...she could never really _stand_ anyone...she's so...she just doesn't know how to have fun..." Lily paused a moment. "I should go pay her a visit..."

"No!" Harry screamed. "She...wouldn't like that," he sighed honestly. "She told me you died in a car crash. When I got accepted at Hogwarts, they locked my things in the cupboard over the summer. They were glad this was my last year. I can get a job in this world, and I won't have to go back...especially now that you guys are here..." he frowned. They had reached the infirmary.

"Mr. Weasley, you shouldn't let those Slytherin's knock you around like that!" Madam Pomfrey was scolding.

"It was a bludger," he groaned. "I'll walk it off..."

"Did she say _Weasley_?" James gasped. "His parents must be..."

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "Molly and Arthur? They're in Romania with Charlie..."

"You'll be fine, Ron," smiled Hermione. "Madam Pomfrey can be a little over dramatic at times, you know..."

At that moment, the double doors to the infirmary burst open, and Hagrid and Mad Eye rushed into the room. Upon seeing Lily, James, and Sirius there, they stopped.

"Bloody hell..." whispered Hagrid. "Lily 'n James!"

Moody and his eye studied them for a few seconds. "Well, I'll be. It is..." he smirked. He gasped, as if he suddenly remembered why they had burst through the doors as they had.

"Dumbledore!" Moody yelled.

Dumbledore looked up from what he was doing. "Yes?"

"We've got problems at the Hollow!" he announced, and James, Lily, Sirius, Harry, Lupin, McGonnagal, and Hermione all jumped up from where they sat.

"What kind of problems?" asked Lupin.

"We need wand power!" Hagrid announced. "Kingsley's got old Voldemort 'n one o those binds. Tonks is there, o' course, but we hafta hold him off till the Azkaban guards arrive!"

"Voldemort's in the village?" gasped Dumbledore. "Anyone who can work a proper charm, follow me!" Surprisingly, Dumbledore did not object when Harry and Hermione dislodged their wands from their pockets and followed him out.

Luna was coming up the stairs as Harry, his parents, and the others were running down. "What's going on?" she asked worriedly.

"He's in the village, Luna!" Harry called, although he continued going in the opposite direction.

Luna stopped. "Harry Potter! Have you gone crazy! I'm coming with you!" she growled, pulling out her wand and running down the stairs.

"What if you get hurt?" whispered Harry as they finally got outside of castle grounds.

"He won't hurt us, remember? He wants us alive at least another year or so. He wants that baby..." she reminded him.

"Yeah. This time, he's coming for my parents and Sirius..." Harry's face was set with anger. "I can't wait until the Dementors get here. I want to watch them administer that Dementor's Kiss." He scowled as every bad memory he ever had swarmed around inside his head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Shorter, and a bit of a cliffhanger...maybe if I get some reviews...(hint hint). Hope you liked it! **


	10. Chapter Ten

**A/N: I got one review. (You know who you are! Thanks!)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**More Than Yellowed Pages**

**Chapter Ten**

"He just _showed up_ in the village? That was so quick..." Hermione whispered. "I wonder if Wormtail is with him?" she gulped. They had finally managed to reach the edge of the castle grounds. "And how did Tonks get him into a bind? I mean, I would have thought it would be harder than that..."

"What's wrong, Hermione?" asked Luna.

Hermione shrugged. "I just wasn't expecting it so soon is all. I mean, Snape just left the day before yesterday. I think something is wrong..."

Dumbledore stopped. "What do you mean?"

"Unless Snape already knew where to find Voldemort, there is no way that what I saw is supposed to happen today..."

"Hmm..." James frowned. "That does sound interesting," he nodded. "Dumbledore, are we absolutely sure which side Snape is on?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Severus has taught at Hogwarts for twenty years now, James. He's been an active member in the Order ever since you and Lily died after Harry was born. Although...I do think Ms. Granger does have a point. I am a bit worried about something..."

The group could see Tonks and Kingsley Shakebolt ahead, their wands trained on Voldemort, and his own snapped in half and lying on the ground. When Tonks saw the group, she waved. "We've got it, Dumbledore! Snapped his wand!" she announced.

"The Azkaban guards should be here shortly," sighed Kingsley.

Hermione held her wand out in front of her. "Something still doesn't feel right," she whispered.

"So you're the mud-blood seer, are you?" Voldemort hissed at her, and Hermione jumped. "So eager to die, are you?" he laughed at her.

"Doesn't look like you can do much," Lily smirked.

Hermione's hands shook. "Harry...why is he here alone...?" she whispered. "Even when he took on you and Cedric, there were other people there...Death Eaters...weren't there?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "Mom, dad, be careful. Hermione's right. He wouldn't have shown up here on his own..."

"Clever, Potter." Smiled Voldemort. "But who, then, have I brought with me?" he asked slyly. "Care to make a guess?"

"Where are you hiding the rat, Tom?" asked Sirius.

"Peter..." whispered Harry's father. "Leave him to me, Sirius..." he said plainly. His face was set with anger. "Peter and I need to have a little talk."

"There!" pointed Luna. A rat was scurrying away from the group. A red spark shot from her wand and hit the rat. Peter Pettigrew was now standing in front of her, his wand raised.

"Is this the girl, master?" he asked.

"Luna!" screamed Harry.

James jumped in front of Luna. His wand was practically touching Peter's nose. "Peter," he smiled, "how have _you_ been?" Peter took a step back. "You aren't going to hurt the girl, are you, Peter?"

"Leave the girl be, you moron!" Voldemort ordered. "I want her alive! It's the other you're after!"

Hermione gasped, and raised her wand. Peter had finally noticed her there.

"Pacificus totalis!" screamed Lily, but the spell missed Peter by only an inch.

A red stream of light shot from his wand. Lily yelled her spell again, and this time she did not miss. Peter fell frozen to the ground. Hermione screamed, and tried to jump out of the way.

"Hermione!" yelled Harry. She hadn't jumped in time, but the curse Peter thrown had not hit her where it was intended to hit her, either. She was bleeding from her side. "Hermione! Get out of here! Go to the infirmary!" Harry told her. There was a pop, and she was gone.

"Will she be all right?" asked Luna.

Harry nodded. "Once she gets to the infirmary, yes..."

Voldemort was still laughing. Harry stared at him, completely puzzled. He was beaten. What could possibly be funny about that?

"That was quite entertaining," he cackled, "but there is one problem. Wormtail is not whom I was talking about." He smirked.

By then, even Dumbledore looked confused. He glanced around the surroundings for clues to what Voldemort had meant. No one else seemed to be around. It was then that he realized something.

_"What's wrong, Hermione?" asked Luna. _

_Hermione shrugged. "I just wasn't expecting it so soon is all. I mean, Snape just left the day before yesterday. I think something is wrong..." _

_Dumbledore stopped. "What do you mean?" _

_"Unless Snape already knew where to find Voldemort, there is no way that what I saw is supposed to happen today..." _

_"Hmm..." James frowned. "That does sound interesting," he nodded. "Dumbledore, are we absolutely sure which side Snape is on?" _

"I should have seen it!" Dumbledore gasped. "Voldemort, what have you done to him?" he demanded.

"Done to who?" asked James.

There was yet another pop, and this time, it was Severus Snape who stood in front of the group. His eyes were glassed over. He did not speak. He raised his wand.

"Professor Snape!" gasped Luna. "What's happened to you, Professor? What's wrong?" she demanded.

"Step back, Luna! That isn't Professor Snape! Not really, anyway!" Remus pulled Luna back. She almost stumbled. "What have you done to him, Voldemort?" he asked.

Voldemort laughed. "I have done nothing!" he smiled. "He still carries the Dark Mark! Do you see now the power I have over people? There is nothing you can do!"

James smiled. Harry raised an eyebrow at his father. _What on earth could possibly be funny to him right now? He's about to be killed by the potions master, and he thinks it's funny..._

"Really? We can do nothing, eh? What happens if we kill you? You won't have power over anyone if you're dead..." James laughed. "You're not so formidable now," he smirked.

"Maybe, but can you survive long enough to find out?" Voldemort questioned.

"James! Get out of the way!" Lily screamed.

Harry jumped. "No!" He stood in front of his father. His mother was next to Lupin, just behind them. The three of them gasped when Harry jumped up. Luna screamed. Harry did not move. _I won't let them die now that they're here! It won't happen again!_

"Harry, have you gone completely mad?" Sirius demanded.

But Harry knew one thing, if nothing else. He was not going to die today. Voldemort needed him. He was no good to Voldemort if he was dead.

Sure enough, Voldemort's cheeks reddened. "Snape! I command you! Do not harm the boy!" he ordered. Snape's wand changed directions. It was now aimed right at Lupin and Lily.

Lupin, however, was ready. He raised his wand, saying something that Harry could not quite make out. Snape fell to his knees, and grabbed onto his head. He yelped as if someone were beating him. Harry remembered. In his fifth year, Dumbledore had tried to get him to learn Occlumancy. Snape was his teacher, until Harry accidentally turned the tables one night. He had been able to see into Snape's head. Is that what Lupin was doing now? Harry studied them closely.

Voldemort struggled to move. "No! Don't let him! Fight back, you idiot!"

Tonks rolled her eyes, yelling, "Silencio!" Voldemort's mouth continued to move, but no sound came out.

"Come on, Snape...where is it? What did he do to you...?" Lupin was whispering to himself. "Ha!" Yet another spark shot from his wand. Luna yelped as Snape fell to the ground. He did not move. "He's unconscious. Poppy is going to have her work cut out for her, but fortunately enough for us, it's only a charm..."

Dumbledore nodded. "We shall handle that later. Where are those dementors at?" he wondered out loud. "They should have been here by now..."

Tonks shrugged. She kept her wand trained on Voldemort. Dumbledore turned to look for the missing Azkaban guards. None were in sight. Nearly a full minute passed. There was another popping sound, and Tonks made a sort of rasping noise. She fell to the ground, dropping her wand practically at Voldemort's feet. Voldemort smiled. With Tonks' wand no longer trained on him, he was free to move. He looked unhappily at his snapped wand and picked Tonks' wand up off the ground.

"It seems the tables have turned..." he smirked. "Wormtail, get up." He waved the wand once. Peter Pettigrew was able to move once more, and as soon as he could, he transformed and ran away. Voldemort waved the wand again, trying to revive Snape, but nothing happened. "No matter..." he sighed. "You can come out now," he said to someone that no one else could see.

Everyone looked around eagerly for signs of the stranger. Finally, from the trees behind the hotel, the silhouette of the unknown person could be seen. They raised their wands and waited for him to show himself.

Harry gasped. _Oh, my god! _"Ron!" he screamed. He turned to Voldemort. "You stupid son-of-a..." he began. "Let him go! Bloody _hell_! I swear, one of these days I'm going to..."

"Kill me?" finished Voldemort.

"Ron!" yelped Luna. "_Ron_! Hermione is going to beat the magic out of you! Snap out of it!" she pleaded. Ron, however, could not hear her, or anyone for that matter. He stood rooted to the spot. "_Expelarmius_!" Luna screamed. She watched Ron's wand fly out of his hands. It landed on the ground at Lily's feet.

"Pick it up, Lily." Ordered Sirius. "Snap it into a million little pieces."

Lily, rather than pick it up, pointed her own wand at it. "_Finite Incantartum_!" she yelled. Ron's wand exploded. She pointed her wand next at him. "_Immobulus_!"

"Useless boy..." hissed Voldemort.

"No!" screamed Harry as Voldemort raised the wand again. Just then, he remembered something from his first year...something Mr. Olivander had said when he first got his wand.

_"That simply will not do!" Mr. Olivander snatched the wand from Harry. "Don't you worry. We'll find the right wand for you, yet, Mr. Potter. We can't have you with just any old wand...it has to be the right one..." Mr. Olivander raved. _

_Harry blinked. "Huh? Why?" _

_"The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter. Your wand will work perfectly in you're hands. No other wand will work quite as good for you..." he explained. He paused. "Hmm...I wonder?" He pulled yet another box from the shelves. Harry took the wand, and Mr. Olivander's eyes bulged from his head. "Curious!" he clapped. "Very curious..." _

_"What's curious?" _

_"It's curious, Mr. Potter, that you should be destined for this wand, when it's brother gave you that scar..."_

Harry glanced at the ground, where Voldemort's original wand still lay. It was in two pieces. The wand he held was not his own. What kind of advantage would that be? Harry flashed back once again, to something Dumbledore had said after the Triwizard Tournament.

_"Harry, Fawkes gave two tail feathers...one of which resides in your wand...and the other...the other in Voldemort's. You see Harry, the reason you were able to deflect that curse and do what you did is because your wand is parallel to Voldemort's..." _

Harry smiled. "_Expelarmius_!" he screamed as a blue light shot from Voldemort's wand. The white light from Harry's wand clashed with the blue from Voldemort's wand. Harry had seen this happen when he was in the Triwizard Tournament, but it wasn't working as well as it had last time. The blue light was starting to push back the white one from his disarming spell.

"_Expelarmius_!" shouted Dumbledore, taking a place next to Harry.

Harry's parents glanced at one another, and raised their wands. Lupin nodded to Sirius, who whispered something to Luna. The three of them raised their wands. Almost in chorus, five people yelled, "_Expelarmius_!". Voldemort flew backwards and into a nearby tree. There was no longer a blue light to worry about. Tonks' wand lay on the ground about a foot from where she was still laying unconscious.

Mad Eye and Hagrid began to do one of the strangest dances ever possibly witnessed. Kingsley Shakebolt smiled widely and pointed to the clearing at the front of the Hollow. Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, and four tall dementors were running towards them.

"Bout bloody time you showed up, Fudge!" growled Hagrid.

Luna and Harry were gathered around Ron. Harry's mom placed her hand on his shoulder. She smiled as he turned around. "He'll be fine now." She cringed. In front of them, the dementors had managed to grab hold of the unconscious Voldemort.

Dumbledore smiled. "Now that that's over with," he laughed. "Let's head back to the castle. We have a celebration to get ready for..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Think it's the end? Think again! Bwa ha ha! (Ahem) Anyway, care to guess what'll happen next? Bet you can't! Ha! Well...review and let me know what you think...or I may decide to take an unnaturally long time updating...**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**A/N: I got lots of reviews! Wow! I wanted to clear a few things up for some of you, though.**

**MorphManiac:** I started the story at the beginning of Harry's seventh year. I made the story a Luna/Harry ship because Luna intrigues me. However, I didn't actually include _how _everything got started with them. I wanted to leave that to the readers' interpretation.

**equsitlyyours:** The hotel and Godric's Hollow have a lot to do with the story. Notice Harry's dreams of what his parents went through...what happened at the hotel...what's supposed to happen to Harry, Luna, and Hermione. It is all interconnected.

**Harry of Gryffindor:** I have bumped Luna up a year to make the time frame fit with my story. I'm surprised some of the earlier reviewers didn't notice it, but you weren't the only one.

Someone also mentioned a change in Luna's personality. The story has a lot of twists in it, and a lot of surprises where the main characters are concerned. Luna was calmer in the beginning...you will notice she will change throughout the story as different things come along. As to my skipping around, I'm not trying to give anyone headaches. The spacers that are supposed to appear between my little switches are apparently not working...sorry 'bout that! Oh, and Luna isn't in Gryffindor. She has the password...let's call her an 'Honorary Gryffindor Member'...otherwise my set up wouldn't work!

**Anyways, on with the story. Let's see if phox has figured out this chapter....**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**More Than Yellowed Pages**

**Chapter Eleven**

"As a treat, the end of the year exams will be cancelled," Dumbledore announced to the school, "for everyone except the seventh years. Sorry. There was nothing I could do to alter that. You need those tests to get a job...." He explained, and the cheers that had erupted earlier began to die down.

"You should be glad that we still have those tests..." Hermione quipped. "Your future depends on it."

"Yeah, sure..." smirked Ron, still rather embarrassed about what had happened to him. He glanced up. Luna was standing behind Harry.

Harry turned. "Hey," he smiled. "What are you up to today?"

"We're meeting your parents in Godric's Hollow. Dumbledore has asked them to help with the dance decorations. Didn't they tell you?" she asked.

Harry slapped his forehead. "That's right! The dance! I'd almost forgotten!" He grabbed Luna's hand. "Come on! We're going to be late!"

"That's what I was trying to tell you!" smiled Luna.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm telling you, Prongs, I don't like this place. I don't like it at all..." Sirius glanced at the ceiling suspiciously. He cringed. "Dumbledore, why can't we have the dance somewhere else?"

James sighed. "It's a school tradition, Padfoot. Besides..." James tossed the _Daily Prophet _to his friend, "look at the top story. I don't think we have much to worry about."

"What did we miss?" panted Harry, running into the room.

Lily laughed. "Calm down. You didn't miss anything." She wrapped her son in a hug. "You two ready for those tests?" she asked. "Thought about what you want to do?"

"I want to be an auror." Answered Harry. "Although, I don't know how much I'll have to do now that Voldemort is gone..."

James laughed. "Yes, well...good choice nonetheless. You just better hope old Snape passes you in Potions..."

Luna blinked. "Hmm. How is Professor Snape?" she asked. "Was Madam Pomfrey able to...err..."

Lily nodded. "He's perfectly fine."

"Attention everyone!" smiled Dumbledore. "We have a lot of work to do! We must make this place look marvelous for the Graduation Ball!" He looked around the room. "Any suggestions?"

Sirius pointed to the ceiling. "A sticking charm, perhaps?" he suggested. "You know, just in case..."

Dumbledore nodded. "All right. I think we can manage that," he smiled at Sirius with a look of great understanding on his face.

"What if we gave it a theme?" suggested Luna. "I mean, I know we're graduating and _that's _a theme, but what if we went a little beyond that?"

Lily nodded. "Hmm. Yes. I think I like that idea, Dumbledore. But what _kind_ of theme should we go with? Are there any holidays coming up?" she rubbed her chin in thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione laughed. "Ron, you look like a crazy person with that thing on your head! Take it off!" she smiled. "Besides, if Harry saw you with that thing, he'd probably curse you to death..."

"All right..." Ron took the ornament off his head, and set it on his nightstand. He glanced over at Harry's four-poster. His father's dream journal was still on Harry's nightstand. "You think we ought to take that to him?" asked Ron.

"What?" Hermione looked over. "The journal? Why?"

"I don't know." Ron picked it up and flipped through the pages. He stopped.

"'Mione...hey, look. Today's date is in here...right here on the last page..." he pointed. Sure enough, written at the top of the page was May 5...although it was not seventeen years ago as the others had been, but present time.

Hermione frowned. "You think it's broken? Maybe we should take it to Harry's dad and ask? He did make it, after all..." she sighed.

"Maybe..." Ron agreed, picking up the book and heading for the common room. "Are you coming?" he asked Hermione. She nodded and followed him out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Retro!" smiled Lily, dancing around the room with James. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"My parents have gone mad," whispered Harry.

"No...I think they're just in a good mood..." Luna smiled.

Ron ran into the room with Hermione. "Harry! Dumbledore! Mr. Potter! You have to see this!" he announced, holding the dream journal in the air.

James stopped dancing around the room with Lily. "What is it?" he asked.

"The book...look at it...today's date is in there...." Ron pointed out.

"We thought you might know what that meant," Hermione explained.

James's eyebrow rose. He blinked several times. "Odd...I didn't put anything in there beyond when Harry was born. Dumbledore? You might want to see this..."

"You didn't put anything else in there?" asked Dumbledore.

"_No._ Lily and I...err...died before I could put anything else in there. The last thing I remember adding in here was the day Harry was born..."

"What could this be, then?" asked Dumbledore.

"I don't know," whispered James. "We might have to wait and find out..."

"But dad! I thought that all this stuff would be over once Voldemort was..." Harry stared at the _Daily Prophet, _which Sirius still clenched in his hand.

James shrugged. "I don't know what it is, Harry."

"I don't like that you don't know, James. That worries me..." Lily frowned. "I mean, if you made it, then who else could put anything in it? It doesn't make any sense..."

"Apparently, someone else _did _put something in it." He whispered. "Dumbledore? Lily and I are going to stay in Gryffindor tower tonight. I want to find out what this is..."

"I see no problem with that," nodded Dumbledore, staring at the book with great confusion. "Report to me straightaway." He ordered, and quietly left the hotel.

Harry's parents followed him up the grand staircase that night. He left Luna on her proper floor, and headed towards Gryffindor tower. The fat lady was sleeping when he got to the portrait hole.

"Excuse me?" Harry whispered.

"Oh...ah...what's the password?" groaned the fat lady.

"Coffee bean." Harry replied, and the portrait swung open.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville were sitting up waiting for him in the common room. Ron was petting Crookshanks, who was sitting comfortably on Hermione's lap. Hermione was reading a thick book entitled Magical Mysteries Explained. Neville and Ginny were sitting at one of the tables playing a game of Exploding Snap.

"You guys waited up for me?" he asked. They nodded.

Hermione closed her book with a snap. "Apparently," she said matter-of-factly, "the whole 'history repeating itself' thing has happened a couple times before. All those times were different, though..."

"How do you mean?" asked Harry's father from behind him.

Lily cleared her throat. "All the other times, the repetition has had something to do with a spell or potion going awry....and the actual repeated stuff hasn't been eighteen years old. The farthest anything has gone back prior to everything that's happened now has been...a month?" Lily tried it out.

"Two. You were close," Hermione smiled.

James stared at Lily, a look of awe on his face. "How did you know that?"

"I, unlike you, James Potter, like to read...." She smirked.

Harry frowned. "That is kind of odd, though. It did seem to repeat. Even Dumbledore said so...but the stuff in your journal hasn't all happened yet...there was that stuff in-between..." he glanced at his father.

"Maybe Voldemort being captured broke the loop?" suggested Lily, and from the other side of the room, Ron nodded.

Harry sat down in his favorite red velvet chair. "But then how do we explain the new entry in dad's journal then? What's it there for?"

"That," whispered Hermione, "is what you are going to find out."

Harry nodded, and yawned. "Well, then, I'll be off to bed. I'll let you guys know what, if anything happens," he promised, and trudged up the stairs.

Lily and James sat down on the nearby couch. Lily yawned.

James sighed. "You all best get off to bed as well. I know tomorrow is only Sunday, but I'm sure you will all need your rest with those tests so close..." he suggested.

The four of them nodded. Hermione grabbed Crookshanks and followed Ginny up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Ron rubbed his eyes and dragged himself in the opposite direction. Neville was the last to head upstairs. He had to first clean off the sticky goo that was all over his face after having beaten at Exploding Snap. He waved to Harry's parents as he walked up the stairs.

Lily frowned. "Should we be worried, James?" she asked him.

He seemed to think about this for a moment. "I don't think so, Lily. We'll have to wait and see what happens...."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry tossed and turned in bed that night. At first, he didn't dream of anything at all. There was nothing. No sign at all that the journal would do what his father had made it to do. But then....

_"Congratulations, seventh years! I'm very proud of you all!" It was Dumbledore. Harry recognized where they were: the hotel in Godric's Hollow. This had to be the night of the Graduation Ball. "Let us celebrate all of our triumphs this year! Have a great time, everyone!" With that, Dumbledore took his seat. _

_"I still say we should have made sure the Order would be around tonight. I'm still a little worried..." It was Sirius. _

_Harry's father laughed. "We are the Order, Sirius. Part of it, anyway. Besides, what is there to worry about? This isn't like last time. We never have to worry about Voldemort again..." _

_Lily shivered. "But last time was rather horrible," she frowned. _

_It was as if Harry was standing there, but he could not be seen. From his place near his parents and Sirius, Harry could see the various seventh years dancing around the room. There was Ron and Hermione, and sitting in a corner was he and Luna. The double doors to the hotel swung slowly open, and Professor Lupin walked in. He saw Sirius and Harry's parents, and headed in their direction. _

_"I've helped McGonnagal put the others to bed, and everything appears to be all right outside. Well, except...did Dumbledore order any fireworks?" he asked quietly. _

_Lily giggled. "That would probably be the work of the Weasley twins, Moony. Nothing to worry about, I'm sure..." she smiled. _

_"Ah," Lupin nodded. "I see." _

_Time passed. Everything seemed to be going fine from Harry's prospective. No evil witches or wizards, no ceilings falling on anyone (although he did notice Sirius looking up several times)...nothing out of the ordinary. _

_Ron and Hermione came up to Harry's parents. Harry's father smiled. "Having a nice time?" he asked them. _

_Ron nodded. "Hermione and I are going to go now. She's still worried about those N.E.W.T. tests." He shrugged. "Told her not to worry about it, but..." he rolled his eyes. _

_Hermione punched him in the arm. "Can you tell Harry we've gone back to the castle? We tried to tell him ourselves, but he's in Luna Land right now, so I don't think it has done us any good..." she explained. Harry's father smiled and nodded. _

_Harry watched as Hermione and Ron went out the double doors. He stayed where he was. Something important was supposed to happen here, at the dance, right? Why else would the journal show it to him? Only a couple minutes later, there were screams outside. Harry specifically recognized Ron's voice, which he could hear above almost everyone else's. Harry, his parents, Lupin, Sirius, and Dumbledore ran towards the door. _

_At first, Harry saw nothing outside. It was dark. Then, he noticed the crowd, which was gathered near the small sign that read 'Welcome to Godric's Hollow'. Ron ran up to Dumbledore, practically yanking on his beard. _

_"Dumbledore! Oh god! He just showed up, and then he was gone! I don't know what it was! She's hurt! Please...please help her!" he cried. Who was hurt? Harry ran towards the crowd. Hermione was lying on the ground, bleeding. Harry saw himself, Luna, and Dumbledore heading his way with several of the dance chaperones, including his parents. _

_"Hermione!" Harry heard himself scream._

_Luna was on her knees next to Hermione. "Hermione! What happened? Who was it?" she asked her. _

"_Luna...step back please...that's it..." Dumbledore's unnaturally calm voice rang out. _

_Lily knelt where Luna had been just moments before. "Dumbledore...this wasn't any type of curse. It looks like it was done with a knife...I think she's been stabbed..." _

"_A knife?" Harry's father sounded puzzled. "Odd." _

"_Go get help!" Harry heard Ron scream. He turned around. The Weasley Twins were paler than usual as they watched Lily try and help Hermione. George disappeared with a pop. _

_A minute or so later, there was another pop, and George was holding onto Madam Pomfrey. Several people looked shocked at his speed. "Took a short cut," he explained. He pointed to Hermione._

_Madam Pomfrey gasped. "Oh, my goodness!" _

"_Will she be okay? Will she?" demanded Ron. _

_Lily frowned and pulled him away. "Let Madam Pomfrey work her magic," she whispered. "I'm sure Hermione will be all right..." she sounded as if she were trying to convince herself. "Someone used a Muggle weapon..." she was thinking out loud. "I wonder who would do something like this? It doesn't make sense. I thought we'd finally gotten rid of Voldemort..." _

"_It wasn't him," whispered Ron. _

_Dumbledore turned his attention from Madam Pomfrey and Hermione to Ron. Harry watched himself and Luna take a step forward. _

"_Who was it, then?" Harry heard himself ask. _

"_It was Malfoy." Ron frowned. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Harry woke with a start. He was sweating. He looked over. Ron still slept peacefully in his bed, although a substantial amount of light was now coming through the window between their two beds. He shivered, and slowly rose from his bed. Looking at the dream journal, he saw that several new pages were now full of handwriting, but, as it had been before, the handwriting was not his father's, but Harry's own. He gasped.

"Did I...did I put that in there somehow?" he whispered to himself. He picked up the book, threw on a large t-shirt, and quietly tip-toed from the room.

Downstairs, his parents were already awake. They were sitting by the fire eating omelets. Both of them looked up when they realized it was him who was coming down the stairs.

"So, do you know who wrote the other entry in there?" asked his father.

"Uh huh," Harry nodded slowly.

"What was it about?" asked his mother.

"The ball." He replied simply.

His father nodded. "Well then, who put it in there?"

"I did." Harry frowned.

"See, Lily, I told you there was nothing to...wait! What? _You _put it in there? But...how?"

"I don't know." Harry shrugged. "And it didn't finish. I didn't find out if Hermione was..."

"If Hermione was what?" demanded Ron suspiciously as he came down the stairs.

"If I was okay or not." Hermione answered. Harry had not noticed before, but Hermione had been sitting in a chair with Crookshanks, facing the fire.

Harry blinked. "But Hermione...did you...?" Harry stammered.

"Yes, Harry. I saw it, too. Last night after I went to sleep. I saw _everything_."

"What happened?" asked Ron.

"Malfoy." Harry answered simply.

His father nearly choked on his omelet. "What?! But Dumbledore said that the Malfoys were in Azkaban!"

"I know he did." Harry frowned, taking a seat next to his mother on the couch. "That's the part that I don't understand, either..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, everyone! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**A/N: Spiffy! I am so glad that everyone is enjoying this! And, of course, phox has made his chapterly prediction...let's see what happens, shall we?**

**LoonyMoony**: Thank you for your comments! I'm not really sure _who _was Headmaster at what time. I know Dippet was around in Voldemort's time, I'm not really striving for too much historical accuracy, as we can't really be sure what happened unless the books have told us it happened. I want everything to fit my storyline, and Dumbledore had to be there. As for my grammar, no one had noticed. Thank you for pointing it out. I shall have to watch myself more carefully...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**More Than Yellowed Pages**

**Chapter Twelve**

Dumbledore twisted his beard around his index finger and paced around his office. On several occasions, he would look up and glance at Hermione with a "Hmm..." but would then quickly lower his head again. After several minutes of such activity, James cleared his throat.

"Dumbledore, what I don't get is how one of the Malfoys is supposed to attack Hermione. They are both in prison, are they not?" he asked.

Dumbledore stopped pacing. "Supposedly. Was it Mrs. Malfoy?" he asked Hermione.

Hermione shook her head. "There's a Mrs. Malfoy? I don't think it was her. It was a man. It sounded like Draco, but I can't be sure...it didn't look like him..." she racked her brain a moment. "I really don't know, Headmaster. I'm sorry."

"It's all right," he smiled. "We shall just have to pay Mrs. Malfoy a visit. We'll see if she's harboring any escaped convicts." He smiled at his joke, but no one else did.

"Wouldn't the _Daily Prophet_ report if someone had broken out of Azkaban? It was really big news when Sirius did it..." Harry rationalized.

"I don't see how they could," Dumbledore shrugged. "None of the Malfoys are registered as animagi, but of course we probably shouldn't rule that option out either..." Dumbledore smiled at Sirius and James.

Sirius blushed, and retreated to safety, which meant hiding behind James. James looked shocked. "All those years...you knew?" he gasped.

"Not until Harry's third year, actually. I overheard Lupin explaining to Harry the reason his patronus took the form of a stag...I couldn't help but listen in, you know..." he admitted.

It was Lupin's turn to blush as James and Sirius wheeled on him. "I didn't know he heard!" Lupin yelped. "For crying out loud, he hasn't said a word about it, and it was four years ago!"

"Never mind that. Harry, Hermione, Ron, go back to your common rooms. I will call for you after we have gone to talk to Mrs. Malfoy. I would appreciate that you not wonder around campus until after we have returned..."

"But, why?" demanded Ron.

"Just do as I ask, Mr. Weasley..." Dumbledore implored.

"Who's going?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore thought a moment. "Sirius and I shall go. Your parents can help you prepare for those N.E.W.T tests. After all, they've already taken all theirs..."

"Yes. If I remember correctly, your father failed Muggle Studies that year..." Lily laughed. James went scarlet. Lily smiled and wrapped him in a hug. "It's okay, sweetie. I'm sure _Harry_ knows what a toaster oven is used for..." she giggled. Glancing at Dumbledore, she cleared her throat. "Well, come on guys, we must get cracking on those tests..." she said seriously.

The five of them left with Lupin only seconds later.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is the Malfoy residence..." Dumbledore whispered.

"Do we knock?" asked Sirius. Dumbledore nodded, and Sirius banged on the door several times. It was several minutes before Mrs. Malfoy finally opened the door.

She gasped. "Dumbledore? It's so good to see you!" she smiled, wrapping him in a tight hug. "To what do I owe this visit?" she asked.

Sirius's eyebrow rose in suspicion. Mrs. Malfoy appeared to be a hundred times nicer than her husband, and Sirius had only known her for three seconds. Could it be possible that he and Dumbledore had called upon the wrong house? He frowned deeply, deciding he'd find out. "Are you...Mrs. Malfoy?" he asked her quietly.

Her face went dark. "Yes. Is it _him_ you've come to ask me about? I don't want to talk about him...that stupid git. Got what he deserved, I dare say. Shouldn't have been meddling with things that ought not to be meddled with. But he had to bring Draco down with him..." her expression saddened.

"I...don't understand..." Sirius's face was blank. "I thought you'd be...err...angry with us, at the least. I mean, he was your husband, after all..."

"Yes, well, it was all arranged by his father. He always scared me so...I met him my third year at Hogwarts...you remember, Dumbledore?"

"Yes." He smiled, turning to Sirius. "Linda was in Ravenclaw, Sirius." He paused. "She never was involved in much concerning the dark arts..."

"It made him furious...my loyalty to you..." she admitted.

Sirius's jaw was now hanging open. This woman...Lucius Malfoy's wife, was loyal to Dumbledore? Why had he not heard of it? He scratched his head. "Well, the reason we came..." he began.

"Oy! So sorry! Do come in!" she smiled.

Dumbledore cleared his throat once he had been seated inside. "Linda, we have some very serious business to discuss with you. I hope you don't mind, under the circumstances, but I'm afraid we must..."

"Not at all. What is it?" she asked.

"It is concerning the rest of your family. I know that they were taken to Azkaban, but we have information that has led us to believe that one of them may soon find his way out. We need to know if you know anything about it?" he finished.

Mrs. Malfoy paled. "But Dumbledore...if he gets out..."

"He will do nothing to you, Linda." He assured her. "Now, you need to tell me..."

"I haven't heard anything," she shook her head. She paused, as if she were thinking about something. Her expression turned sad. "You know...there was a time I loved that man. But now...what did he do?"

"Beg your pardon?" blinked Sirius.

Dumbledore took a sip of his tea. "A seer has revealed herself amidst our seventh year Gryffindors, and she, as well as Harry Potter, have seen something very disturbing. According to what we know, Linda, the girl will be attacked the night of the Graduation Ball. Both Harry and the girl reports the suspect as being a Malfoy, although neither can identify which one..." Dumbledore took another sip of his tea, longer this time. "You have no information at all? Anything would be helpful..." he sighed.

"I'm sorry, but no, I don't..." she frowned. "I wish I could be of more help."

"You could." Smiled Sirius.

Both Dumbledore and Mrs. Malfoy glanced at Sirius. Dumbledore looked just as confused as Mrs. Malfoy was. "How could she help, Sirius?" asked Dumbledore.

"We'll need more chaperones for the dance." Sirius frowned. "Apparently, the Marauders don't make very good chaperones. Maybe we could post Mrs. Malfoy outside near the entrance or something? And if we asked Hagrid and Snape to stand guard as well, maybe we could avoid it happening all together..."

"Would you be up to that, Linda?" Dumbledore asked. Linda, after a few moments of hesitation, nodded. "Good. We still have about three weeks until the Ball. Would you like to visit the castle?" he smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's not the potions part that makes me angry...just the teacher," Harry admitted. "Don't worry, mom. I swear I won't fail it. Snape just doesn't like me because of that joke dad pulled on him when you were in school..."

Lily frowned and glared at her husband. "All right. Well, what about Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"My best subject."

"Herbology?"

"Err...well...I'm passing, if that's what you mean..."

"You were almost strangled by a plant first year, and last year...need I tell them about the incident with the fly trap?" Hermione joked.

Neville walked slowly through the portrait hole. Behind him was Luna. "I think we forgot to give her the new password," Neville sighed, "she's been standing out there for a while now..."

Harry's cheeks reddened. "Sorry Luna."

"It's all right. I came with a message. Dumbledore and Sirius are back, and they brought Mrs. Malfoy with them. Apparently, she's a good guy..."

"When did they get back?" asked James.

Luna shrugged. "About an hour ago, but I haven't been able to get in here to let you guys know. Dumbledore says he's still not sure which Malfoy it is that shows up at the ball, but Mrs. Malfoy has agreed to chaperone and keep her eyes open..."

"Poor Linda. That must be awful..." Lily sighed.

"Actually," Luna turned to Lily, "Sirius was pretty surprised. He told me the whole thing between them was arranged...I do feel bad for her, though."

Ron yawned. "Now that my head is full of information that I'll probably forget by tomorrow, I think I'm off to bed. Night, 'Mione." He waved. "See you in the morning!"

"Night Ron." Hermione smiled. She paused. "Wait! Why are you going to bed? Come on, Ron...it's only eight o' clock!"

"I'm sleepy. Learning makes me tired..." he whined.

"For crying out loud..." Hermione groaned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have you decided what you're going to do when we leave yet?" asked Hermione.

Ron blinked several times. "I've been offered a position working under my dad in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office, but I think that scares me. After all, I already spend all my time at home with him..."

"Well, either way, Ron...that's great." Hermione smiled.

"What about you?" Ron asked. He shielded his eyes as they walked out into the courtyard. "Think of all the things you could do, Hermione!"

"Dumbledore wanted me to teach here, but I've been offered a job in the Department of Mysteries." Hermione revealed. "The funny thing is, they don't want me to be one of those Unspeakables. I think they're interested in me because I'm a seer..."

"Well, that's _good _though, isn't it?" Ron smiled.

Hermione nodded. "I think so, yes...if I can survive that long..." she frowned.

"Don't talk like that." Ron growled. Up ahead, Harry and Luna were sitting on a bench. His face brightened. "Harry! Luna! What's up?" he called.

"Are you excited?" Harry asked. "Those N.E.W.T tests are next week, and then the Ball, and after that..."

"Freedom!" Ron danced.

"Yeah, I think he's excited..." Luna whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please, dad...just kill me now..." Harry groaned. His head hung, and he looked mildly depressed. "Are we ever going to get a break in-between tests?"

"No. That would take the pressure away. They want to see how you operate under pressure. I'm sure you'll find that your qualifying tests to be an auror are even more stressful than these..." he smiled. "Try not to think about it so much. It'll make you feel better..." he advised.

Harry looked up. "Any word about..." he began.

"No. Nothing's happened at Azkaban yet." He replied before Harry could finish.

Harry's face was nearly resting in his cereal bowl when Hedwig flew in through one of the windows in the Great Hall. She dropped a recent edition of the _Daily Prophet_ in his lap, nibbled affectionately at his finger, and then flew off to the owlery. Harry unfolded the paper with interest.

**Second Azkaban Breakout in Five Years **

_Azkaban Prison Officials Baffled! _

At around midnight last night, it is reported that the Dementors counted only seventy-four prisoners on the grounds. The count earlier that day had been seventy-five. The breakout is being attributed to dark witches or wizards unknown. The escapee, Lucius Malfoy was a former big-wig at the Ministry of Magic, and one of _You Know Who's _right hand men. Malfoy was taken into custody two years ago, after _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named _resurfaced at the Ministry of Magic. The Minister of Magic commented about the breakout earlier today, saying, "I'm not exactly sure how he did it. Quit asking me questions that I can't answer!" It is the widespread belief that Malfoy may have broke out of Azkaban with the intentions of taking revenge for _You Know Who's_ capture. Ministry officials warn that Malfoy is probably armed, is very knowledgeable in the dark arts, and should be considered very dangerous.

"Dad! Look at this! It was Lucius! It had to be him! He's broken out of Azkaban!" Harry announced.

"Yes...but how?" his father wondered. He studied the article with interest. "And of course, Fudge doesn't know anything..."

"Fudge only _pretends_ to know nothing," smirked Lily as she appeared suddenly behind James. "He refuses to admit that even he sometimes needs help, and he could really use it now..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily, James, Sirius, and Lupin waited patiently at the bottom of the stairs leading to the boys' and girls' dormitories. Each of them was armed with their own camera. There was a creaking sound, almost eerie in nature, which warned them that someone was coming down.

Lily held the camera up, and began to focus it on the bottom of the stairs. Ron and Hermione were coming slowly down the stairs. Harry was behind them. Lily took several quick snaps as they came into view, smiling at each of them.

"Harry, where's Luna?" she frowned. "I need a picture with both of you into it."

"She's at the Ravenclaw tower. Doesn't want me to see her yet. Says it's bad luck," Harry groaned as if this made no sense to him.

Harry's father blinked. "Really? I thought that was only when it came to weddings?"

"I don't know..." Harry shrugged.

Lupin smiled. "Well, we may want to be on our way. You'll want to meet her there, won't you? Don't want to keep her waiting..."

"Remus was _always_ the polite one..." laughed Sirius.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Ron, and Hermione waited outside the hotel for nearly ten minutes. On one side of them stood Harry's parents. On the other side (looking as if he was trying to imitate a statue of some sort) stood Hagrid, stiff and expressionless, holding his pink umbrella as if it were a club.

Hermione shivered. She squinted, turned to Harry, and whispered, "Luna's coming!"

Harry stared. Luna was in a black, sparkly dress with spaghetti straps and a shiny pearl necklace. She wore a shawl, made of some sort of black lace, which she draped about her shoulders. She smiled. "Hey Harry."

"Hi Luna..." Harry stared. He took her hand. There was a succession of blinding flashes. When Harry could see again, he realized that everyone around them had just snapped a picture.

Harry glanced around the inside of the hotel fearfully. Everything seemed normal, but then again, that's how everything had seemed when the journal had shown it to him. Hermione was staring nervously at the double doors. Ron would occasionally glance in this direction as well. Harry was sure he was probably wondering exactly what was supposed to happen, as Hermione had refused to tell him.

Hermione took a deep breath. "I just won't go outside. I'll just stay here until it's time to go, and we'll leave when everyone else leaves..." she was saying to herself.

"'Mione?" whispered Harry. "You all right? Why don't you and Ron just go have a nice time? When you're ready to leave, me and Luna will come with you, right?" he turned to Luna, who quickly nodded.

Hermione mustered a smile, and turned to Ron, who eagerly took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor. Harry sat at a table with Luna, watching the various seventh years dance across the floor. From where he sat, he could see his parents standing there with Sirius and Lupin. They were laughing at something. An hour passed. Then two. _Maybe nothing's going to happen? _Harry thought to himself.

Just when Harry thought they were in the clear, the grandfather clock in the corner rang midnight, and from outside, several people began to scream. Harry watched the Marauders dislodge their wands and head for the door. Harry, Luna, Ron, and Hermione quickly followed suit.

"What happened?" screamed Harry, nearly running into his father as he ran out the door. He paled. "Oh...my..." Harry gasped, trying not to scream. He lost the battle with his emotions as his blood began to boil. "Hagrid! Oh, god! Dad! Is he all right? Where is Mrs. Malfoy?" he demanded.

There was a pop, and Dumbledore was suddenly standing in front of them, cloaked in the moonlight. He pivoted on his heel, facing Harry's parents. "Call St. Mongo's. Lucius has used one of the Unforgivables..."

"The Unforgivables?" squeaked Hermione. She stared at Hagrid's face. His eyes were wide with surprise. Hermione blinked. He hadn't had time to react. Lucius Malfoy was much too cunning for the friendly giant. Horror-stricken, Hermione turned her attention to Mrs. Malfoy, who looked just as surprised as Hagrid did. She felt as if her voice was stuck in her throat. "He...killed her. He used an Unforgivable curse on his own wife..." Hermione's cheeks paled. "It would've been me..."

"Hagrid..." whispered Luna.

"Get back, kids..." choked Lily, staring at Hagrid and Mrs. Malfoy. "Go back inside. It isn't safe to walk back to the castle right now. Inside, I said! We have to find him."

"Calm down, Lily..." frowned Remus. "You will need your wits about you..."

"_What_? You guys can't go out there!" Harry yelled. "He just killed two people! What if he..." Harry couldn't finish. He couldn't bear the thought of losing his parents again.

Lily hugged him. "Don't worry. We'll come back."

Harry stared at her. How could they be sure they'd be coming back? Lucius Malfoy had just killed two people in a crowded area. Wouldn't it be easier for him to hurt them if they were alone? He shivered at the thought. With the death of Voldemort, the threat of that prophecy had seemed to melt away...but recently, Harry had started to wonder whether or not there was an even bigger problem on the horizon. He watched his parents disappear into darkness with Sirius and several of the Hogwarts teachers. Lupin, who had stayed behind, ushered the group (which had grown quite large by this point) back into the building.

Lupin shook his head sadly as he stared at Hagrid and Mrs. Malfoy lying on the ground as they were. He looked towards the woods. He could no longer see anyone that had been going in that direction. "Good luck," he whispered to the darkness, "be safe, my friends..."

Closing the double doors tightly, Lupin surveyed the group of seventh years. Many seemed, for some reason, excited about the prospect of being attacked. Others hung near the windows, peering out suspiciously with their wands drawn. Harry and his friends sat in a corner. Hermione, Lupin saw, was sobbing. He approached the group.

"Are you going to be all right?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "He killed them! That was supposed to be me!" She growled as if she was angry with him. "Hagrid didn't have a chance...but his _own wife_?" Hermione gasped.

"Hermione, dear, calm down. I know you're upset. I understand, believe me. But you have to understand, too. Hagrid and Linda knew what might happen. They were prepared. Hagrid protected the students, Hermione, because he loved you all. Neither Hagrid nor Linda wanted harm to come to any of you. Their deaths have nothing to do with your deciding not to go outside, Hermione. Had you gone, I daresay there would have been three dead bodies out there. It wasn't your fault at all. You can not blame yourself for circumstances that are out of your control..." Lupin smiled weakly and wrapped Hermione in a hug.

"Professor?" whispered Harry.

Lupin turned, and smiled at Harry, who along with Luna, looked rather cool and collected, despite the circumstances. "Yes?" he asked.

"What if..." _Dare he say it?_ "What if they can't find Malfoy?"

Lupin seemed to think on this a moment. "I don't know what will happen, but I doubt that it will be anything good..." he admitted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry for:**

**Leaving it hanging as I have...and...**

**Killing Hagrid**

**Don't hate me. I have plans for where this is heading. Remember what I told you guys in an earlier chapter? There will be more, so don't freak out on me yet. Please review and let me know what you think...even if it is that I should be slapped for killing the lovable Hagrid...just do me a favor and don't like, hold a boycott or anything. I'm not done yet... **


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N: Okay, what some of you don't know is that I have had some of these later chapters already typed and saved on my computer. One of you (I won't say who because I don't want to ruin the end) has managed to figure out something about one of the chapters that would ruin the end of my story if I told you what it was...you'll just have to wait and see what I mean.**

**Padfoot's Sidekick:** Thanks for your comments! You, like a couple others, have been a regular reviewer. I'm glad you're enjoying my story! Thanks for sticking with it!

**Phox**: I love that you try to guess what is going to happen. As a writer, having someone review your story and do what you have tried to do is really neat. Please continue.... you've been right in the past. I think I kind of like your English teacher's idea. (Smiles)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**More Than Yellowed Pages**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"You couldn't find him?" Lupin nearly choked as James explained about the group's fruitless search for the missing Malfoy. "You think he has some sort of hiding place set up?"

James nodded. "That's probably it. Dumbledore is going to set some of us to looking for it..." He frowned at the thought. "Harry graduates in a week, and I may not even be here for it..."

"I'll go. I'm sure Dumbledore will understand..." Lupin volunteered.

"You'll all be staying. I've sent Tonks and Kingsley to be doing the searching," whispered Dumbledore, coming out of nowhere.

"Huh?" James glanced at the old man.

"You and Lily need to be here when Harry graduates. You haven't been able to be here before. As for Sirius and Remus...well, I couldn't go breaking up the Marauders, now, could I?" He smiled at them, his cheeks going slightly pink.

"Thanks, Dumbledore!" smiled Lupin. He pat James on the back. "Let's head for the Gryffindor Tower. Lily and Sirius are probably there, catching up on Harry's life..." he laughed.

James nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And in third year, I met Professor Lupin. That was when Sirius broke out of Azkaban. You know they thought he killed twelve people with one curse? Well, anyway, that turned out to be Peter..." Harry was rambling as Lupin and his father walked through the portrait hole.

James's eyebrow rose. "Did I miss much?"

"Not really," Harry blushed.

Lily looked up at him. She sat Indian style on the floor. "I think we should go have a chat with my sister, James..." she said honestly. "Oh, sorry sweetie! Where were you?" she smiled at Harry.

Harry quickly explained about his fourth year and the discovery of Voldemort. He didn't leave out anything, and seemed to linger a bit on the part about going to see the Quiddich World Cup.

Ron cleared his throat. "Uh, mate, you're getting a little bit off the topic there," he whispered.

"Anyways..." sighed Harry, "fifth year, my scar started to hurt really bad, and I started having these weird dreams with corridors in them, and then I learned about the Order after Dudley and I were attacked by dementors..." he paused here.

"What is it, Harry?" asked Sirius.

Harry blinked, shrugged the weird feeling in the pit of his stomach off, and smiled. "Nothing."

"Well, go on then!" smiled his father, thoroughly interested.

"So Dumbledore tried to get Snape to teach me Occlumancy...that didn't go well. I ended up going to the Department of Mysteries because my dreams led me there, and that was when Sirius died. I had figured out by then that my scar kind of connects me to Voldemort..." he told his parents. "It hasn't hurt in a while," he added, seeing the shocked looks on their faces.

"And how did you and Luna start...you know...your relationship?" asked Lily, beaming proudly at her son. _If Luna was here, _thought Harry, _she'd be so red that her cheeks would match Ron's hair color._

"This should be an interesting one!" smirked Ron from the chair he sat in.

"Luna came with us when we went to go save Sirius." Harry explained first. "Then, the summer after fifth year, Dumbledore had Lupin come pick me up from the Dursley's house about a week into the holidays. We went to...err...the headquarters, and Luna was there with her dad. We spent practically the entire summer hanging out, and by sixth year..." Harry sighed here, and Ron fought hard to control his laughter.

"You couldn't hear Harry's name without Luna's name being attached to it!" Ron finally burst. "It was bloody annoying at first, but they were _so cute_ together!" he teased.

"We'll be spending some time at the headquarters this summer," his mother nodded. "We have a lot to get done...and I didn't even include the fact that we need to clean that house up. It's awful..." she groaned.

Harry blinked. "You guys have been?"

His dad nodded. "Before we died, yes...but I doubt it has changed too much since we've been...err...away..."

They all looked up. Hermione had just bounded through the portrait hole. Luna was in close pursuit. They both looked exhausted, and plopped down onto the nearest couch as soon as they got far enough into the room.

"What is it?" gasped Lupin sharply, jumping from his chair as if something was wrong.

"Dumbledore's already got our test results back!" Hermione announced.

"You just _had_ to go and ruin my day. They won't let me near the Ministry once they've seen my test results..." Ron grumbled.

Hermione glared at him, and handed him a thick envelope. "Why don't you look at them before you start thinking less of yourself?" she smirked.

"Have you got mine?" asked Harry.

Hermione handed him one of the two thick envelopes that she still had in her hands. Luna slid down onto the floor next to Harry's mom and stared at her envelope. "I haven't opened it yet. Why don't we all open it together?" she suggested.

The three of them nodded, and slowly ripped open the top of their envelopes. Ron had taken five N.E.W.T classes. Hermione had taken seven, the most that would fit onto any schedule. Harry had taken seven as well ("I can't believe all of these classes are required!"). Luna, like Ron, had taken only five.

"So? How do they look?" asked Harry's dad impatiently.

"I...passed N.E.W.T potions!" Harry gasped. "In your face, Snape! Ha!" He paused. "I've passed everything..." he sighed with relief. He paused a moment. "No matter how much I try to understand, I don't think I'll ever understand what makes Muggle Studies so important..." he blinked at his papers.

"They _will_ let me in..." Ron was muttering to himself. "I can't believe it..."

Luna blinked several times. "I passed...I even passed potions. My dad would have been so proud..." she whispered. "I always did horribly in potions, but I passed..."

Luna smiled at Hermione, who seemed to be the only one not at all surprised about her marks. Hermione and Harry wrapped Luna in a hug.

"It's all right, Luna. You're dad _is_ proud of you." Harry whispered to her.

Harry looked up. His snowy white owl, Hedwig was pecking at the window. She looked rather flustered. Harry frowned and got up to open the window for her. She was carrying four rather large letters. She dropped the letters into the red velvet chair near the window, and then flew away towards the owlery.

"What are those?" asked Ron.

"There's one for each of us." Harry scratched his head in confusion as he looked at each of the letters. "Luna...this one is from Hogwarts. Look...the green ink and everything..."

Ron blinked several times at his letter before finally opening it. He read through it quickly. "Oy, it's not much," he sighed with relief. "Just telling me to report for on-the-job training on August 1st," he read.

"Same here," Hermione smiled, "different department, of course...but..."

Luna had read and reread her letter several times by this point. She looked up at the rest of the group. "Dumbledore is offering me a job here..." she whispered, completely shocked. "He wants me to be the Care of Magical Creatures teacher..."

Hermione and Ron nodded with understanding. Hagrid had been the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, however short his appointment was. Everyone then turned to Harry, who was still reading his letter, which seemed to go on for several pages.

Harry looked up. "I have to report to the training program on the first of August," he told everyone. "If I pass, I get to start working on October first..."

"That program's a tough one," frowned his father. "I'm sure you can handle it, though. Sirius and I will teach you a thing or two before you have to go..." He glanced at Sirius, who nodded quickly.

"So, Luna, you going to take Dumbledore's offer?" asked Lupin with interest. "We'd be working together!" he smiled at her.

"Maybe, but what about Harry?" whispered Luna.

James couldn't help but laugh. "Luna, Godric's Hollow is within apparating distance. You'd still see each other practically all the time. Only time you wouldn't, it would be more Harry's fault than yours...they may still put him on call occasionally," James explained, "even if old Tom is gone for good..."

Luna nodded. "I think I'll do it then," she decided.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Graduation came quickly. Ginny, the only one to be left behind, cried throughout Dumbledore's entire speech, and then, when that was over, cried throughout the entire Graduation banquet. Harry was surprised to see that several representatives from the Ministry of Magic were sitting among the teachers at their table. One of them, a short plump old witch with magenta hair, took great interest in Hermione. Luna spent a great deal of her time at the banquet talking with Dumbledore and McGonnagal. Neville, as Harry was shocked to learn, had been offered a position in the Ministry's Accidental Magic Reversal Unit. Even Ron's dad was there, sitting proudly among the Hogwarts teachers. He was talking to Harry's parents, and the three of them were sharing a hearty laugh.

Luna ran up to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, and kissing him lightly on the cheek. "I am in such a good mood!" she smiled, beaming at Dumbledore and McGonnagal.

"Bet you I'm in a better mood," he challenged.

"And why would that be?" she asked.

"Because, I don't have to work with Snape." Harry smiled. Luna glared at him as if she hadn't thought about this yet. "I told you so," he laughed at her expression. She looked up at him as if she was going slap him, but quickly relaxed. He sighed deeply. "We're done..." he realized. "We've managed to survive all seven years at Hogwarts, and Voldemort is gone..." He looked again at his parents, who had now started talking to Dumbledore and McGonnagal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite what Harry had promised his aunt and uncle at the beginning of his seventh year, Harry did go back to Pivet drive one last time. When he got out of the car with Luna, the Dursleys were shocked. When Lily, James, and the 'convicted murderer' Sirius Black got out of the back seat, Ms. Petunia Dursley fainted, and Harry's uncle Vernon was the palest he had ever seen him.

When Harry's aunt finally woke up, her supposedly dead sister and brother-in-law were sitting on her living room couch. She nearly screamed, but managed to contain herself.

"What're...how did you..." she managed to squeak before she went pale again.

"It's a long story, Petunia. I thought I'd come pay you a visit..." Lily smirked.

Petunia nodded. "I see." She whispered. "Well then, maybe you'll know something about this..." Petunia thrust the newspaper at her sister as if she were some type of germ. "I saw it this morning, and I knew it had to have something to do with..._your kind of people_." She snarled.

Lily took the newspaper, and James, curious, craned his neck to see. Harry frowned at the headline.

**Six People Killed in Freak Explosion**  
_Police Baffled at Unexplainable Accident_

Harry didn't bother trying to read the actual article. This wasn't the magical world, and 'unexplainable freak explosions' were just the kinds of things that Muggles such as Vernon and Petunia Dursley would attribute to it. He took a deep breath. "Well?" he whispered. "What's it say?"

"I don't know. I mean, I guess some odd accidents happen outside..." his mother paused, "outside our world sometimes, but..."

"Lils...I don't see how a candy store could just _explode_," smirked James. "Maybe, just _maybe_ that could happen if we were home, but not here. It makes no sense. Are there any names? Who was killed?" he asked her.

Lily scanned the list. She shook her head. "I don't see any names I recognize..." she told James.

James, looking rather frustrated, withdrew his wand from somewhere in his back pocket. Petunia gasped, and Luna took a step back.

"What are you going to do?" Luna asked.

"I'm going to find out if any of those people are..." James waved his wand before he finished his sentence. Two of the names lit up in bright yellow. "Ha. Look..."

Harry strained his eyes until he could read the two names that had lit up on the paper. One of them he didn't recognize, but the other. Harry gasped. "Ms. Figg!" he yelped.

"That woman who used to watch you?" Petunia snapped.

"She's a squib," Harry explained quickly.

"A what?"

"A witch with almost no magical powers." Luna told her. Petunia jumped at the words 'witch' and 'magical', but was otherwise unaffected.

James nodded. "A member of the Order?" He turned to Harry, who quickly nodded to his father. James rubbed his chin. "I see..." he whispered to himself.

"Let me see that," Harry requested, reaching for the newspaper.

She nodded. Harry reached for it. Almost the minute he touched it, he felt a searing pain in his forehead. The paper dropped to the floor, and Harry gripped his head and fell to his knees. "Ah!" he groaned.

Lily and James jumped. "What's wrong?"

Luna, who was a bit more used to Harry experiencing the searing pains through his forehead, calmly explained. "His scar connects him to Voldemort." She said quietly. "Whenever he's near, or planning something, Harry's scar hurts him..." She finished.

Harry got to his feet after the blinding pain had passed, and stared, confused, at the newspaper lying on the ground. "That hasn't happened since before Voldemort...." He gasped as if he had just realized something very important. He fell onto the couch, and put his head in his hands.

"Oh, no..." he grimaced.

"What?" His Uncle Vernon was becoming rather purple faced. His aunt had jumped behind the love seat when Harry had fallen to the ground. She poked her head out from behind it.

"I can't believe that I didn't think of this earlier..." Harry whispered to himself, apparently ignoring everyone else's concerns.

Luna gasped. "Harry! You don't think..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Bwa ha ha! Cliffie! I'm sure everyone loves me for that, but as I said, if you haven't already guessed what's supposed to happen, you'll have to wait. This particular story will soon be coming to a close...there will probably be a sequel...and you will see why...please review and let me know what you think! **


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**A/N: This was a really quick update...mainly because I didn't want to leave you guys hanging too long, and I wanted to reveal the 'thing' I was talking about that one of you noticed. Please read, enjoy (hopefully) and review!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**More Than Yellowed Pages**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Damn! I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner!" Harry was now pacing quickly around his aunt and uncle's living room. Occasionally, he would throw his hands into the air, grunt, and mumble something that was inaudible to everyone else.

"Harry..." whispered Luna. "You don't think..." she stopped, afraid to finish the sentence she had started.

"I should've known! Before fifth year, a couple of dementors attacked Dudley and me when we were walking home! Even Dumbledore said it: What would a couple of dementors be doing on Pivet drive?" he stopped pacing a minute, and glared at his parents. "You know his answer? He said we couldn't trust them anymore...that they _wouldn't _be there unless they were _ordered_...that the Ministry _didn't_ order them. Who else would set a bunch of dementors out into the middle of a Muggle street? Even Fudge isn't that stupid!"

Lily frowned. "What are you getting at, Harry?"

"Mom, the dementors aren't on our side. They aren't the good guys. I'm not even sure if the Minister of Magic is a 'good guy' anymore," he groaned. "The dementors attacked me because they were under orders from _Voldemort_, mom. Why then, would they show up, and actually deliver the dementors kiss, if they are on _his _side?"

James nodded. "Hmm..."

"They wanted us to think they were on our side. I get it now. Take away the fear by making everyone think everything is all right, and then let him strike again. He's waiting for the right time to show up again..." Luna shivered. "The whole thing was staged right in front of our eyes..."

Lily paled. "Petunia..." she turned to her sister. "I need to use your fire place..." Lily turned to her.

"You carry _floo powder_ with you?" Harry stared.

"Your mother is a very...resourceful person," smirked Sirius. This had been the first comment he had made since they had arrived. Of course, all that he had to do was glance at the Dursleys to scare them half to death...so he didn't _need _to do much talking.

"Sometimes..." Lily blushed.

"What do you want to use my fire place for?" Petunia demanded.

Lily frowned. "Quit being such a worry wart!" she smirked. "If you must know, I need to go find Dumbledore..." she said this as if Petunia and Vernon were familiar with him.

Vernon's mouth hung open, but Lily stood in the fireplace anyway. Dropping some floo powder onto the ground, she hollered "Grimuald Place!" and was gone.

James let out a deep breath, which he had apparently been holding for quite some time. He glanced from Petunia to Vernon, and then to Harry and Luna and back again. Turning to face Vernon, he sighed. "Nice seeing you again. We must be off..." He walked over to Harry and Luna, who nodded, and the three of them apparated from the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dumbledore!" yelled Lily, jumping out of the fireplace at Grimuald Place. She practically landed on Severus Snape as she came out.

"Whoa! Watch it, Potter!" hissed Snape.

"Oh, bugger off! Where's Dumbledore? We have serious problems!" Lily panted.

Snape blinked. "What kind of problems?" he demanded.

Lily opened her mouth to explain, but closed it just as quick. Remus Lupin had just walked into the room, and right behind him was Dumbledore. There were four loud pops, and Harry, James, Sirius, and Luna appeared in the room.

"Dumbledore!" Lily yelped. "He's not gone! He never was gone! Voldemort is still alive!" she announced to the entire room.

Dumbledore halted completely. "What?"

Lily took a deep breath, explaining everything to Dumbledore that Harry had explained to her. Behind her, Sirius, Harry, or James would nod occasionally. Lupin went from smiling to frowning within seconds.

"Ms. Figg died? How was she even a target? She was a squib!" Lupin gasped.

"I assigned Ms. Figg to watch over Harry after I left him with the Dursleys when he was little, Remus. Yes, she was a squib, but she knew volumes of information about the Order, and, if I may say so, about Harry..." Dumbledore explained.

Remus nodded. "I know that...so then, why would he kill her?"

"Maybe it wasn't her he was aiming for?" suggested Luna. "What was the other name that lit up on the paper?" she asked.

"I don't know who the other person was. I didn't recognize the name at all..." Harry admitted.

James pulled the paper from his back pocket and showed it to Dumbledore. Dumbledore frowned deeply. "That man is an auror. He recently joined the Order at the request of Kingsley Shakebolt. He was probably killed for nothing more than his involvement in this little organization of ours." Dumbledore shook his head sadly.

Lily frowned. "Well then, what is it that you want us to do?" she asked him.

"I want you and James to return to the house in Godric's Hollow with Luna and Harry and stay there. The house is protected against practically everything...the wizarding world made several...err...advancements while you were gone," he explained. "Since Voldemort will most likely come after you, we must make sure you are safe..." he turned to Sirius. "You will go with them..."

"Dumbledore..." whispered Luna, a sad look on her face. "Does this mean that..."

"Yes, Luna. I would not doubt it. If Voldemort is back, there is still a chance that the prophecy I spoke of may indeed come true. I will try to stop that from happening if I can." He smiled at her, and she nodded slowly.

Harry cleared his throat louder than necessary. "Um, Dumbledore...what about the journal?" he asked. "Granted, the last entry was a while ago, do you think it would be of any use to us?"

"Do not trust it, Harry. We still have yet to really figure out how it was possible for you to put that other entry in there..." Dumbledore said honestly.

"What about a time turner?" suggested Lupin. "Didn't Hermione Granger use one in her third year to take extra classes? How far back do those things go?"

"Not that far...at least none that I know of yet..." Dumbledore sighed. "I am truly clueless as to how it happened. We shall just have to do this the old fashioned way..."

"What's the old fashioned way?" asked Harry.

"We find Voldemort, and we take him out ourselves. We obviously can't afford to trust Fudge or the dementors if Voldemort is still around, can we?" Sirius smirked.

James frowned. "Yes, but the question is..._how_ exactly do we do it?"

"The same way that Lucius killed Hagrid and Linda..." Lily whispered.

James gasped at his wife's response. "Sweetie, are you sure? I mean, someone who uses an Unforgivable curse would have to be completely heartless, or..." he paused.

"Really tiffed off?" Lily finished for him. "Look James, if he can come into _our_ home, blow you into little pieces, and kill me right in front of our child, then I think this situation warrants a little extra force..."

Lupin nodded. "Our problem is, are you tiffed off enough to know that Voldemort won't survive it? When I first taught at Hogwarts, I demonstrated the curse that Voldemort tried to use on Harry on a frog, and...well...it didn't do what it did when he did it."

"Because, Remus, you aren't a heartless, soulless excuse for a human being like some people I know," Lily spat. "Besides, it's not going to be me that does it. Dumbledore doesn't want me to leave the house..." she whined.

"Then who will?" asked Luna timidly.

"I will." Dumbledore winked at her from behind his half moon spectacles.

"You?" Harry gasped.

"Yes, Harry, me." Dumbledore repeated.

Harry blinked several times. "But sir, are you sure..." he began, and Dumbledore cut him off with a nod as half the Weasley family and Hermione popped into the room.

"Dumbledore, I saw...!" Hermione began, raising an eyebrow at Harry and everyone else in the room.

"I know, Hermione. Voldemort has returned..._again_. Am I correct?" he asked her, and she nodded.

"How did you...?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"Lily has told me. I am aware of what happened." He explained. "Fear not, because I will be handling everything shortly."

"What does he mean by that?" asked Ron, glancing to Harry and Luna for answers.

"He's going to find Voldemort himself. We've decided that the only way to get rid of Voldemort is to take him out the way he takes everyone else out..." Harry explained.

Hermione yelped. "I don't understand. I thought the dementors..."

"On his side." Luna said quickly.

"You all had best stay near to Dumbledore. According to my dad's journal, Hermione was supposed to have died already, and if that hasn't happened yet, then we probably shouldn't rule it out as impossible..." Harry sighed deeply.

"They can stay here. There's always at least one Order member here at any time, and the place is certainly big enough. Kreacher is long gone as well...good riddance..." he added under his breath. "I'll be staying with Lily and James. At least if he finds some of us, he won't find _all_ of us...but I seriously doubt either will happen...both the houses are practically impenetrable..." Sirius reiterated.

"Well, I suggest you be on your way." Dumbledore smiled softly. "I will write to you when I can, and I will let you know when it is all right to move about. However, until I give the order, please don't go doing any wandering about. Voldemort is looking for you...and I refuse to let him find any of you..." Dumbledore disappeared, although he made no noise when he did so.

James smiled at Lily, Harry, and Luna. He glanced at Sirius, who was explaining to the Weasley family about the pesky ghost in the attic, and the faulty third step on the way up there. "Oy, Sirius! Let's get going!" he smiled.

Sirius gave Lupin a hug and waved to the Weasleys. Harry and Luna quickly said goodbye to their friends, walked over to join Sirius where he stood next to Lily and James, and disappeared.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Not too much of a cliff hanger. Thought I'd give you guys a little break. This one is shorter because the next one is rather long. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**A/N: All right, I know some of you probably want to beat me with a stick after the last chapter, but I have decided not to leave you guys hanging and post this one. As I warned last chapter, it will be a long one, but I hope you like it anyway! Oy, and I know who Narcissa is, but, as before, for all intensive purposes of my story, it would be better for me if she didn't exist.....**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**More Than Yellowed Pages**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"This is boring. I want to be out doing something. I feel useless while Dumbledore is out there hunting down Voldemort all by himself..." Sirius whined.

Harry cleared his throat. "You know how I felt then, that summer before my fifth year. Bites, doesn't it?" he smirked.

"Yes, well, that was different." Sirius defended himself.

"How? We're stuck here. Everyone else is out Voldemort-hunting. Doesn't seem any different to me..." Harry smiled.

"Be nice, Harry." Luna snapped from her spot in the kitchen, although there was no anger in her voice. "I say we just try to enjoy it. I mean, the house isn't exactly _small_, so I'm sure we'll find a way to manage...and Hedwig is still going to bring us news, isn't she?"

Harry nodded. "Point taken." He agreed. "And speaking of Hedwig, she should be here any minute with the stupid _Daily Prophet_..." Harry grumbled.

Sure enough, not five minutes later, Hedwig flew in through the open living room window, and landed on Harry's arm. He took the _Daily Prophet_ from her beak, stroked her several times, and tossed his paper to his father sitting in a nearby lounge chair. Hedwig, having received what she considered to be an ample amount of Harry's affection, flapped her wings and flew back out the window that she had come in through.

Harry's father was staring at the _Daily Prophet _as if something about it frightened him. Worried, Harry walked over to see what his father was gawking at. He uttered a small gasp.

"Dumbledore...missing?" he yelped. "How can he be missing? I mean, where would he go? What happened? He would have told us if something was wrong, wouldn't he?" Harry demanded answers that no one in the close vicinity could give to him.

Sirius stood. "That's it. I'm going after him. We can't have him disappearing at a time like this. This is much too important..." and with a loud _crack_, Sirius was gone.

Lily frowned as she walked into the room from the kitchen. "What on earth was that noise?" she asked. "Is someone in the house?"

"No. Sirius just left to go find Dumbledore. He's missing," frowned James.

"Dumbledore is missing?"

"Uh-huh."

"And Sirius just left?"

"Yep." James nodded.

Harry jumped up. "Don't you two go leaving too!" he yelled. "You should stay here where it's safe! After all, we don't even know where Dumbledore is! He said to stay here! We should stay here!" Harry decided resolutely.

James sat back down. "But Harry..."

"James..." Lily whispered.

"Fine, Harry...but if Sirius isn't back in forty-eight hours, I'm going after him." James sighed, shaking his head sadly. "I know it's not like him to like being cooped up, but I didn't expect he would get so upset and just disapparate. We don't even know where Dumbledore is, much less anything about Voldemort..." James frowned deeply.

Luna dried her hands on a towel, threw the towel on the kitchen counter, and then joined the rest of the group in the living room. "Why don't we try to calm down for a while, have some dinner, and we can send Hedwig to Grimuald Place with a letter for the Weasleys after we've had some time to think?" she suggested.

Nodding, the group sat down at the table. Luna waved her wand, and a small feast appeared before them.

Harry gasped. "Nice one, Luna!" he smiled. "Where did you learn that one?"

"From my mom, before she died..." Luna explained. She sat down at the table with everyone else. Harry's father had just started on his mashed potatoes when an owl flew through the living room window. It wasn't Hedwig, but Harry recognized it nonetheless.

"Errol!" he smiled at the bird, which appeared to be unconscious on the couch. Curiously, he took the letter out of Errol's mouth, and read through it quickly.

"What is it?" asked Luna, after Harry was silent for more than a few seconds.

"It's from Ron. Hermione has gone missing..." Harry reread the letter. "Wait a second!" He picked up the _Daily Prophet_, and read through the article about Dumbledore's disappearance. "It was the same day!" he gasped.

"The same day?" repeated Luna. "What do you mean? They went missing on the same day?"

"Yes!" Harry groaned impatiently.

"Where would they have gone?" asked Luna, still much more calm than Harry, but beginning to sound slightly panicked. "Who do you think...?"

"Who do you think would do this, Luna? Come on!" Harry snarled. He hadn't meant to sound cross at her, but she had blinked in surprise. He lowered his voice. His parents stared at him. "Let's think," he whispered. "If you were Voldemort, where would you go?" he asked them. It sounded really stupid coming out, but he hoped it would help them come up with some ideas.

After several minutes of a very uncomfortable silence, his father was the first person to speak. "Well, obviously Sirius had some sort of idea, because he was off in a hurry..."

Harry nodded. _But where had Sirius gone? Why hadn't he told them where he was headed? _Harry looked around the room. Sitting on one of the end tables nearest to the window was his father's dream journal. He eyed it curiously.

"Harry...Dumbledore said not to trust that thing. We still don't know exactly how you managed to put stuff in it, remember?" his mother warned.

"I know..." he whispered, "but I think I thought of something." Harry opened the book to its first page, and quickly read through the entry, which was several pages long. He, of course, remembered the dream, but he _had_ to be sure...

"No way...he wouldn't take them there, would he?" Harry said to himself.

"Where, Harry?" asked Lily and Luna simultaneously.

Harry looked up at them. "The Department of Mysteries." Harry replied. "That's the only thing I can think of...the only reason Sirius would rush off in such a hurry," he whispered.

"The prophecy?" Luna frowned. "But Harry, he already tried that, didn't he? It didn't work last time..."

"But I could bet galleons that that's where he's at. He may even be trying to get his hands on our prophecy..." Harry suggested to her.

"By using Hermione and Dumbledore? Harry...I don't get it." His father stood up.

"Last time Voldemort tried this, he ended up luring me to the Department of Mysteries. I thought he was torturing Sirius, see... so I went to help him. He wanted to see the prophecy...the one about him, and...well, me. He needed me in order to see the prophecy, because even though he was technically part of it, he wasn't able to touch it..." Harry explained.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with Dumbledore and Hermione?" his mother asked him.

"I don't know, exactly. Dumbledore knows about the prophecy, and so does Hermione, so maybe that's why..." Harry began, but Luna cut him off.

"Harry, Hermione starts working in the Department of Mysteries soon, doesn't she? She's a seer. Maybe he's trying to use her to see it, and since Dumbledore knows all about it..."

"He's using them as bait," Harry realized, pulling his wand out of his robes. "Sirius had to have seen it. He wouldn't have bolted off like that. Come on. We'd best get there before something bad happens..."

"But Harry! That's what he wants! We'd be falling into the same trap twice!" Luna groaned helplessly.

Harry sighed. "Well then, we'll be falling into the same trap twice, but we can't just leave them there like that!"

Lily let out a deep breath. "Calm down, Harry. We'll go, all right?" she smiled at him. "But if nothing's there..."

"Then we'll come right back here and do nothing like good boys and girls," smirked Harry under his breath.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tom, there is nothing I can tell you about that prophecy. It doesn't involve me. There is nothing I can do for you. I will not help you hurt the boy..." Dumbledore whispered rather calmly.

With three loud cracks, Harry, Luna, Lily, and James found themselves in the middle of the long corridor that had haunted Harry's dreams since before his fifth year began. He shivered.

"This is it. Now..." he looked around and scratched his head for a moment. "Last time we were here, we went through..."

"It was that door..." Luna pointed.

"Thanks, Luna..." Harry nodded.

James frowned. "And where exactly does that door lead us to?"

"You'll see." Harry sighed, carefully tiptoeing forward, and trying hard not to make any unnecessary noises. "Be really quiet," he warned.

"Well duh," his mother smirked, drawing her wand from her back pocket.

Harry pushed open the door, which, to his great dismay, made the loudest, most eerie creaking noise he had ever heard one door make. He jumped back worriedly. Fortunately enough for him (and everyone else), there were no Death Eaters or dark sorcerers hiding behind the door. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"There's no one in this room either...but there's a door down there." Harry pointed out the obvious.

Luna frowned. "Do you remember that door, Harry...because I remember that door, and I don't like it. Remember, Harry? We went through that door last time, and Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix LeStrange nearly killed us..."

"Lucius and Bellatrix are both locked away in Azkaban, Luna. They can't hurt us." Harry assured her.

"How can you be sure?" asked his father. "After all, you're the one that figured out that Voldemort was back, and that the Dementors had to have had something to do with it. How do we even know that Bellatrix was actually given the Dementors kiss?"

"I have a feeling we can have faith in at least that much. Think as if you were an evil genius, dad. If one of your little minions was captured, you wouldn't want her to go blabbing your secrets to the Ministry, would you?" Harry smirked.

James scratched his head. "Where do you come up with this stuff?"

"I spent my entire fifth year stuck inside Voldemort's head." Harry grumbled unpleasantly. "Dumbledore wouldn't even look me in the face, much less talk to me, because he was afraid that Voldemort was playing with my head..."

All four of them stopped suddenly. They could hear talking in the next room. James jumped to the head of the group, placing an index finger over his lips. Carefully, he swung the door at the end of the hallway open. Behind it were Sirius and a badly injured Hermione. Sirius looked up in surprise when he saw James.

"Prongs! We can't get out! Have you tried? He's put some sort of seal on it!" Sirius informed them.

"What do you mean, we can't get out?" gasped Lily. She screwed her face up in concentration. "I can't disapparate! You're serious! What do we do? The girl needs a hospital!" Lily paced nervously.

"It wasn't pretty. He tried to use her to see the prophecy about Luna and Harry. When she refused, he tried to kill her. She deflected the curse somewhat, but..." he frowned sadly. "I picked her up and tried to disapparate, but it didn't work. We've been stuck in here quite a while. Dumbledore is in the other room with _him_." Sirius groaned in desperation.

Harry blinked. "Dumbledore is in the other room with Voldemort?"

"He has no wand. I'm not sure what happened to it, but when he flew backwards, I think he may have dropped it or something...."

"Flew...backwards? Is he...?" Lily choked.

Sirius shook his head. "No, he's still alive. Voldemort is trying to pry information from him. I can't get back into the room..."

Harry looked determinedly at the door behind Sirius and Hermione. "I bet you we could get in there. We're exactly the people he's been waiting for, after all..." Harry suggested.

"Harry!" screamed Lily. "Have you gone mad?"

"If we can't get out of here, it's obviously his doing, mom. We're going to have to beat him at his own game if we plan on getting Hermione to a hospital in time..." Harry whispered, a note of worry in his voice.

Luna stepped forward, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'll go in with you," she smiled. "We're in this together..."

James nodded, and took a step forward. "Come on, Lils. I say we go have a little bit of fun with the old jerk..." The mischievous grin that Lily was so used to from their teenage years graced James's face. "After all...I think we owe him one, don't you?" he couldn't help but chuckle.

Lily, after several moments of hesitation, took James's hand. She turned to Sirius. "Padfoot, keep trying. As soon as you can, get the girl to St. Mongo's, and alert the rest of the Order about where we are. I'm thinking if we knock him unconscious long enough, you'll have time to get out of here..." she thought out loud.

Sirius nodded. "Good luck," he smiled at them. "Keep your eyes peeled for Dumbledore's wand, if you can. It would be a great advantage to you if it was returned to him..." Sirius advised.

Harry nodded. "Come on..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're being quite irrational about this whole thing, Tom. I cannot touch the prophecy. It has nothing to do with me, as you well know. You will not get what you want this way, Tom..." Dumbledore was still calm, especially considering he was wandless, and in no fit state to be disagreeing with one of the most formidable evil wizards of all time.

Harry pushed open the door. Voldemort turned his attention from Dumbledore to Harry and everyone else that had just managed to walk through the door he had sealed.

"Ah..." he smiled. "You're finally here..." He paused, and glanced at Luna, Lily, and James, who stood, unmoving, behind Harry with their wands raised. "And I see you've brought the whole family along as well..." he cackled.

"Shut up." Said Harry boldly.

Luna stole a furtive glance toward the floor, where Dumbledore's wand lay unnoticed, hidden in the shadows. Waving her wand, she muttered something under her breath, and the wand shot across the room. Dumbledore caught it with his left hand, and took a step towards Voldemort.

"Harry...Luna...get out of here..." he warned. "He wants to see that prophecy..."

"He won't get to see anything." James growled. "I'm going to do to him what he did to me..." Harry's father quickly joined Dumbledore. Surprisingly, Voldemort made no attempt to kill him on his way there.

"I do not fear you!" Voldemort laughed. The sound seemed to echo throughout the entire room. He stared at Luna, smiled, and whispered, "Come here, girl..."

Luna screamed as she shot across the room. Voldemort held onto her with his left hand, and held his wand, still pointed at James and Dumbledore, in his right.

"Luna!" Harry screamed.

"Retrieve the prophecy for me, boy, and I will not harm her or your father..." Voldemort promised.

"No, Harry!" yelled Luna.

Lily placed a hand on her son's shoulders, and held him back. She shook her head. "You can't do it. You can't let him win..." she whispered.

Harry glanced back at her. She smiled for him, although there was nothing to smile about. Harry then glanced back across the room. Voldemort's wand was pointed firmly between his father's eyes, and he had Luna in his other hand. Then something occurred to him. Neither Luna nor his father looked very worried about their current state of affairs...and Voldemort, for all intensive purposes, was rather preoccupied at the moment.

Harry took a deep breath, exhaled, and blinked several times before he finally made up his mind. Looking back at his mother, he smiled, took her hand off his shoulder, smiled again, and took several steps forward.

"Don't do it, Harry," said his father, a note of warning in his voice.

Harry, seemingly ignoring his father, nodded towards Voldemort. "Which one is it?" he asked quietly.

Voldemort laughed. "You see the one...over there, boy. That one! Give it to me!" he commanded.

Sure enough, Harry found the prophecy that Dumbledore had told him about, with his and Luna's names on it. Again, he took a deep breath. It seemed to take him forever to make his hands work as he wanted them to, and slowly, he removed the prophecy from its place.

"Harry!" screamed Luna. "What are you doing? You can't give it to _him_!" she yelled. Her cheeks were flushed with anger.

Harry, pretending not to be listening, took a step forward. Then another...and another. He was only two yards away now...and he was getting closer. He really hoped this worked....

"Let them go, and I'll hand it to you..." Harry promised.

"You expect me to trust you, boy?" snarled Voldemort.

Harry frowned. "What other choice do you have?" he smirked. "If you don't let them go, I'll smash it, and we'll be right back where we were the last time we met here..." he threatened. "Are you going to do what I ask, or not?" To tempt him, Harry took yet another step forward. He was now standing on the other side of Dumbledore. He winked at him. Dumbledore looked rather confused, but nodded lightly to James nonetheless.

"Come on...you want this stupid thing, don't you? You've gone through a lot of trouble for it, haven't you? Let Luna go...let my parents leave, and you can have it. I don't care anymore..." Harry frowned. Luna was looking at him as if he had gone mad.

It was Voldemort this time, who took a step forward. Luna ran to Harry, which wasn't too far to run considering the three feet of space that separated James, Dumbledore, and Harry from Voldemort and her.

"Don't give it to him, Harry! I swear I'll curse you myself!" she hissed at him when she was within earshot.

Harry smiled. "Everything will be fine, Luna. _Trust me_..." he whispered.

Harry took a final step forward. From where he was at, he could see the door leading out of the room...the one they had come through, and his mother staring at him, pale as he had ever seen her. She had her wand raised. Voldemort had all but forgotten about her. _Good_, thought Harry. He smiled as he stretched out the orb to within inches of Voldemort's grasp.

Voldemort looked ecstatic. He quickly reached forward to snatch the prophecy. He held it in his hands now...yet it was Harry that was smiling.

Several different spells rang out at once. From behind Voldemort, Harry's mother had yelled an immobilizing spell. The confused Voldemort tried to wheel around, but the spell hit its mark, and he was stunned. From Harry's side, Luna had yelled a disarming spell. James and Dumbledore, however, were the ones to finish it all off.

"_Adavara Kadavara_!" Both of them screamed the curse at the same time. The familiar light that Harry had seen at least three times before shot from the tips of their wands.

Lily, behind Voldemort, dropped herself to the ground to avoid being hit. He was still standing, despite the fact that both curses had undoubtedly hit their marks. After several seconds, the prophecy dropped from his hands, shattering like fine crystal on the ground below, and Voldemort himself fell to his knees. Before their eyes, he seemed to melt away, until only his robes were left.

James, very satisfied with himself, blew on the end of his wand as if it was a smoking gun. "Check mate," he smirked, and slowly walked over to join Lily.

Luna resisted the impulse to slap Harry, and instead wrapped him in a hug. "I could _kill_ you, Harry! Worrying me like that!" she growled at him.

"It's over..." Dumbledore whispered. "It finally is really over..." he smiled as several of the Order members, including a very worried looking Sirius, burst through the door.

"Wha...?" stammered Mad Eye.

"Interesting..." smiled Lupin.

"We have done away with him, Moody. There is no need to worry." Dumbledore turned his attention to Sirius. "I trust you got Hermione to St. Mongo's?" he asked, and Sirius nodded. "Good." He smiled. "Let's head home, shall we?"

Tonks, looking more upbeat than usual, smiled, walked over to where Voldemort used to be, picked up his wand, and snapped it in half...again, and again, and again...

"Just in case..." she smiled weakly.

Harry smiled and took Luna's hand in his. Looking at his parents, he nodded. Going home sounded like a really good idea.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Dear Ron,_

_Give Hermione my best. Luna and I thought we'd invite you over for some butter beer and cake...when she's feeling up to it, of course. We've moved into the house in Godric's Hollow, and my parents are living right down the street...funny, eh? Luna loves her new job, but business has been kind of...slow for me..._

_We've destroyed my father's journal. It brought trouble. We set fire to it after we beat him. No more of those horrid dreams. We'll just let stuff come as it comes. No more of that seeing the future stuff...well, except for Hermione, maybe..._

_Well, write back soon, mate! Can't wait till you visit the hollow!_

_-Harry'_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N: Okay, I would consider that 'leaving it open' if anything, but I think I may follow this one with another, just because I can...and because some of you probably want to know why I left it like this...**


End file.
